


Heart of Stone

by sarcasmisawayoflife



Series: Heart of Stone [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: It Gets Better, Star Trek - Freeform, Tarsus IV, enjoy, post STID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna goes to college<br/>Bones hates space still<br/>Jim gets them an awesome two year mission and then they get a new assignment<br/>Stuff.......gets angsty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The day before move-in

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still being written so it may seem strange at first. I am in love with where this is going though and I think you will be too.  
> Please give some feedback or suggestions as to what you would like to see (work in progress means I take suggestions!).
> 
> I OWN NONE OF THESE BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.

_**“Can you keep a secret? Will you hold your hand among the flames? Honey, you’re a shipwreck With your heart of stone Can I get a witness? To the bruises and the wasted tears You could dry a river With your heart of stone With your heart of stone”** _

_**Heart of Stone** _

“I can’t breathe Bones. Bones!” Jim looked up at Bones with terrified eyes. It wasn’t the first time he had experienced this sensation but really? The turkey? It was like he couldn’t eat anything anymore.

Bones rolled his eyes and pulled out a hypo. He jabbed it into Jim’s neck and sat back down across the table. Jim rubbed his neck and scowled down at his dinner plate. Shore leave typically meant home cooked food. Jim always went over to Bones’ apartment for leave, choosing to forget he had his own right next door.

Bones shoved a few more spoons of potatoes onto a side plate and plopped it in front of Jim. He sighed, picked up his fork and began shoveling in the potatoes to his mouth.

“So Bones when does Joanna come?” Bones glanced at Jim’s face and saw a slight twinge of longing.

“Tomorrow. The two of us are going to show her around Starfleet and help her move in.” Jim looked up at him, his fork half way to his mouth. He lowered it down and kept giving Bones a horrified look. Bones snorted and took a swig of his beer.

“I- I’m helping your daughter move in to a Starfleet dorm tomorrow?”

“Yes Jim I’m glad those two years of education haven’t gone to waste. You are helping my kid move into school and then we are going to make sure she knows where she is going and then we are going to get shit faced.”

Jim beamed at him then. Bones knew Jim was always worried when Joanna came to visit. Bones was his only family, besides the rest of the bridge crew, and Joanna coming meant that he didn’t know where he stood with Bones. Whenever she came Bones made sure to do something, if not everything, with Jim as per usual. It was his way of comforting the poor kid.

“Darlin’ you better finish those potatoes or I swear to God I will never cook you another meal.”

Jim smirked and picked up his fork again. “Yes dear.”

Bones rolled his eyes but inside he warmed a little. It wasn’t like he thought the sentiment was real. He knew they were only kidding with each other but it always made his pulse race a little when they joked around like a married couple. He had developed a deep love for Jim some years back after the first time Jim had almost died. He was sure at the time that it was a totally platonic kind of love. Until he saw Jim flirt with some cute brunette thing on leave and had felt the insane need to slap her. The violence had startled him and he had gotten completely smashed to forget about it.

“We get the assignment tomorrow by the way.” Jim motioned towards Bones with his fork, flinging some potato as he did so. He laughed when he caught a slight “ goddamn caveman.” Out of Bones.

“Any ideas where we’re off to this time? Any new places we need to potentially die in? anything extraordinarily dangerous that we need to attempt to pester?” Jim laughed and took a swig of his beer.

“Oh I may, or may not, have suggested we explore the sector twelve planet. You know that one with the new plants they want to analyze for possible medicine? Yeah it’s a good two year deployment but hey at least it’s an interesting thing- Bones what the hell!?” Bones had shot up out of his chair with a huge grin splitting his face.

“Jim you aren’t serious? If we get that…. Jesus I couldn’t tell you how excited-do you think we’ll get it?” He was positively vibrating with excitement. Jim smiled wide at him and pulled on his sleeve to sit down.

“I may have strongly suggested that my head CMO is the best at identifying things and the potential use the plants may have would be the perfect way to show it.” Bones grunted and stared into Jim’s eyes. There was something else hidden there. Jim glanced at the table and cleared his throat loudly. Bones stared at him a little in shock.

“Did you suggest this to further my career or to keep me on the Enterprise?” He looked down at his hands.

It took one heartbeat for him to answer. “Both Bones. Both.”

Tears threatened to fill his eyes. It was such an uncharacteristically nice and selfless thing that Jim had done for him. Or was it? Well part of it was anyway. His heart swelled with emotion and he wanted nothing better than to plant a kiss on Jim’s lips but he restrained himself and began to clear away the table.

“You going to help or are you just going to sit there?”

Jim playfully patted his stomach and stretched, the hem of his shirt lifting and showing off a small amount of midriff. Bones averted his eyes. Jim stood up and picked up a few plates and followed Bones into the kitchen. They washed the dishes, Bones washing and Jim drying, in companionable silence. It was nice. Only something best friends could do.

When they had finished Bones pulled out a small bottle of bourbon and two shot glasses. They weren’t getting shit faced. They were celebrating. Bones looked over at the couch where Jim had settled himself and sighed.

Jim was tense. He looked like he would be able to get up and sprint away at any moment if necessary. Bones poured the glasses and brought them over to the couch. He handed one to Jim and clinked them together.

They downed the glasses and slammed them on the table at the same time. Jim smiled at the sight and then leaned back against the couch. He wasn’t relaxed. Bones could see the tension in his body still. He wished he could take it away from Jim.

He didn’t bring it up and neither did Jim. They turned on a comedy show and watched silently for a few hours.

When it was really late Bones flicked off the holo screen and looked over at Jim. He was out cold. Bones sighed and left him there. He went and pt on his plaid pants, brushed his teeth and then got out another pair of flannel pants. He went into the living room and hoisted Jim onto his shoulder.

Jim groaned slightly but didn’t protest when Bones dropped him on his bed. He pulled off his dress pants and pulled on the flannel ones. He then unbuttoned the dress coat and draped it over the chair by the door. Jim was left in a black undershirt and Bones’ pants.

Bones pulled back the covers and tucked Jim in before sliding in on the other side.

“Night kid.”

***************************************************************************


	2. In which Joanna is a little too insightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna isn't a kid anymore  
> Bones is still grumpy  
> Jim is a showoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I own nothing although I wish I did *sigh*
> 
> Comments are always loved and suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> Slightly longer than chapter one because I have yet to write chapter three.
> 
> No worries the plan is to post a chapter a day!

Bones woke up the next day with an arm draped over his torso and a soft snoring filling his ears. His eyes went wide and he whipped his head to the body next to him. Jim was peaceful when he slept. The worry lines he always had across his brow smoothed out as he dreamed and he looked younger. Bones shimmied out of the bed and into the bathroom. It wasn’t unusual for Jim to end up staying over. Bones had gotten over it a long time ago.

The door crept open and he held his toothbrush still. Jim peeked in and looked around until his eyes met Bones’ in the mirror. Bones took out his toothbrush and spit into the sink, rinsing his mouth. “Don’t say it Jim. You know I don’t care if you stay over. Just go get dressed. We have to pick up Joanna in like 2o minutes.” 

Jim smiled and backed out of the room. Only when the front door slammed did Bones sag against the counter. Jim was killing him with the night stays. They had gotten more frequent during the trip home and Bones could only assume it was from the trip past Tarsus IV that triggered it. He had always tried to pry as much out of Jim about his time on the planet but he never seemed to budge. Bones knew what it was like to live on the planet. The stories weren’t that difficult to find. When he was is medical school they actually had to learn about the diseases that cultivated there before the other horrible shit started. 

Bones padded back to the bedroom and pulled out a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Relaxed but professional all at once. He had really missed jeans. He made his way into the kitchen, throwing open the front door as he went. 

The smell of eggs and bacon brought Jim sauntering into the apartment. Bones heard the scrape of the chair on the linoleum and rolled his eyes. “Did you close the door?”

Jim snorted in response and started tapping his foot on the ground. Bones turned around with two plates full of food and placed one in front of Jim. He was about to ask him what he wanted to drink when he saw a pained look cross Jim’s face. 

“What is it Jim?” Jim shook his head and began shoving egg into his mouth. Bones sat down and laid his hands on the table. He wasn’t giving up that easily. “Jim you better start tellin’ me what is goin’ on in that pretty little head of yours or so help me I’m goin’ to strangle ya.” Jim smiled and put his fork down.

“Careful Bones. Your southern is showing.”

“You’re damn straight it is! Tell me what’s up Jim.”

Jim took a big sigh and looked Bones dead in the eyes, his expression serious. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Bones sat in shock until his medical instincts kicked in. 

“Goddamn Jim you’re a male, as far as I know, and you can’t get pregnant!”

Jim laughed then. A loud and long laugh that filled the empty space and made the corners of Bones’ mouth curl up. 

“Fuckin’ idiot.” he muttered. They ate hurriedly and put their dishes in the sink. 

“So are you excited to see her?” Jim asked as they made their way to the car Bones kind-of owned. “Of course idiot. She’s my kid. What about you?” Bones glanced at Jim’s face and saw a smile cross his face. He had a navy shirt similar the Bones’ and tight jeans that showed off his all too brilliant legs. Bones looked forward again. 

“Yeah. She’s practically my kid too. I’ve known her since she was a small little thing anyway. I can’t believe she joined Starfleet though. To do command too! Jesus that takes some guts to claim first year.”

Bones warmed to Jim’s praise of his daughter and clapped him on the back as they reached the car. “She’s a bright kid. No problems there.” 

Jim laughed and climbed into the car. 

**

They reached the airport in record time. Joanna was thrilled to see them. She ran to Bones and engulfed him into a big hug. Bones held her firm and muttered a “good to see you kid.” She beamed when she saw Jim standing behind Bones. He watched the exchange as she hugged Jim just as enthusiastically as she had Bones and saw Jim’s eyes light up, his fears diminished at once.

They got her luggage quickly and piled it into the car. Most of her dorm stuff was given by the academy but she had packed everything that seemed to remotely be hers. 

“Uncle Jim are you going to come with us today?”

“You bet kiddo.”

“Can you show me around the command building? I have most of my classes there. Oh can you take a look at some of my Professors and tell me about them?” Jim smiled and agreed to give her the backstage tour. Bones rolled his eyes as he drove the short drive to the academy. He still was nervous about Joanna doing Starfleet. 

When she had come to him to ask to sign the papers he had every intention of saying no. She had showed up on his doorstep one day when he and Jim had just gotten back. They were watching some horrible soap opera drama that made them both laugh till tears had come out of their eyes. A knock had made Jim answer the door and when he walked back into the room he had a very aggravated Joanna on his heels. She had rambled on about how Jocelyen wouldn’t let her join but she just knew she wanted to be up there and do something that was worthwhile. She wanted to learn and grow and be like Uncle Jim. Jim had laughed and shook his head at her saying that it was awesome she wanted to be like him but it was dangerous. She had glared at the floor until Bones saw her head lift defiantly and her jaw square. “I’m doing it whether you sign or not. My birthday is in the break between first and second term. I’ll just sign up for second term and catch up over the summer.” Bones had been so shocked by her actions. She had a passion for space that could only be matched by, well, Jim. He signed the papers and here they were, driving Joanna into the academy. 

They pulled up and found a space near the dorm room she would be staying in. 

“So I’m on the sixth floor, room 4.”

He and Jim nodded and began to unload the car. They made a total of four trips to get all of her things. She protested quietly when they told her not to move anything. Sometime between the second and third trip Jim had stripped off his button up and had just a white t-shirt on. It was something no one should ever be subjected to seeing. Bones turned bright pink and followed suit. A small smirk appeared when he saw Jim watch him remove his own button up. He would never make an advance on Jim. He valued their friendship too much.

“Alright kid we’re finished here.” He smiled at Joanna when they finished the last trip up to her dorm. 

“Okay thanks for the help dad, Uncle Jim. Are you guys going to get your new assignment now or…?”

Jim pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.” Nope only Uncle Jim gets to go deal with all the annoying old guys. I’ll catch up with you later though.”  
He paused at the door and sent a small look at Bones before leaving. Bones pulled out his PADD and typed a quick message to him.

Mccoy: let me know when you get out. I’ll PADD you where we are and you can come meet us.

Kirk: Thanks Bones. 

Mccoy: Anytime Jim you know that.

Kirk: See you later.

He put away his PADD and looked over at Joanna. She was smiling to herself. “What’re you so cheerful for?” Bones grumbled.

“You and Uncle Jim are just adorable is all.”

Bones looked horrified at her. How did she figure it out.

“It’s all right you know. Not everyone knows. Just me actually. I think Uncle Jim is a little blind to it. He’s probably too busy staring at your-“

“That is enough Joanna! Damnit anyone could hear you!” He glanced down the hallway and saw a few girls moving into the room at the end of the hall. Joanna sighed and put a hand on his arm. 

“It’s cool Dad. I think you guys make the perfect couple. Very nice looking together. Like a puzzle that has all the right pieces, you just need to fit them together.” She walked out of  
the room and down the hall, pulling him along until they were outside. Bones steered her to the medical building first. He showed her the classroom she would be in for basic medical training. 

The room was a large lecture hall with an adjoining lab room. Her lab was scheduled for thirty minutes after the class ended. Bones walked into the lab and walked over to the table in the back left. 

“This is where Jim and I would sit. He wasn’t that bad at this stuff you know. He could have done well in the medical field but he just has this knack for leadership that overtakes all the other parts of his brain. The idiot.” Bones muttered the last bit fondly. It wasn’t adventure that had led him into space. If he had been honest with himself he had wanted to stay on Earth. “You know he’s the one who made me change my mind about space. The way he talks about it…he’s meant to be up there. He really knows what he’s doing. That’s when I realized I wanted to be around that excitement. I wanted to see what he saw, feel what he felt.” He sighed and turned around to Joanna. She was looking at him fondly from the front desk. He figured that he had showed enough emotion for the day and gestured to the door. 

They walked out of the building silently. When they had reached the center of campus Bones felt his PADD buzz. He pulled it out and looked at the message from Jim.

Kirk: WOOHOO! CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! CEEEEELLLLLEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON! 

McCoy: So I’m guessing we got the mission?

Kirk: YOU BET YOUR GRUMPY ASS WE DID!

McCoy: Alright come meet us by the usual spot then.

Kirk: OKAY 

McCoy: I’m glad we got the assignment Jim.

Kirk: Yeah you and me both Bones. I’ll be right there.

McCoy: okay see you in twenty.

Kirk: I’ll make it in ten. KIRK OUT.

McCoy: You know you don’t have to say that when we aren’t on the Enterprise right?

No answer came though so he figured that Jim had started his way over. They grabbed a table in the dinner and ordered three sweet teas. Eleven minutes later Jim burst through  
the door. He was panting slightly but smiled when Joanna waved him over to where they were sitting. He plopped down next to Bones and let out a dramatic sigh. He was sweating slightly. Bones tried not to stare. 

“Uncle Jim did you run here?”

He laughed. “Oh you bet I did. I couldn’t wait to see you again.” He winked at her and picked up the closest sweet tea and downed it in a few gulps. Bones scowled.

“Barbarian.”

“Ah Bones you love me the way I am.” He clapped Bones on the shoulder. Bones grunted but avoided Joanna’s gaze so the heat creeping onto his neck wouldn’t be pronounced. 

“So Uncle Jim are we going to tour the Command building?”

“Absolutely kiddo. I’ll show you to all your rooms. Can I see your list of teachers?” She pulled out the list from her side bag and handed it to him. Bones looked at the list and couldn’t contain the chuckle that he let out. Jim scowled at the names and handed it back to her.

“Okay so basically everyone on that list dislikes me a great deal. Don’t tell them you know me and you should do fine.”

“Wait why don’t they like you?”

Bones and Jim exchanged a glance and Bones smirked at him. “Your Uncle Jim may, or may not have, done very stupid things in those classes, not paid attention, or slept but somehow always made an ‘A’ on the tests. It infuriated his Professors to no end.” Jim rolled his eyes and picked up a menu. 

“It’s called natural talent Bones. I can’t help if my awesomeness was born into me.” He smiled behind his menu when Bones punched his arm. Bones rolled his eyes and called the waitress over to take their order. 

**********************************************************************


	3. Hell breaks loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TO SENIOR STAFF OF U.S.S. ENTERPRISE
> 
> Urgent message sent from Admirality council.
> 
> Please report to Command Building. Meeting Room 282. De-briefing.
> 
> MESSAGE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS A CLIFF HANGER AND I AM NOT SORRY ABOUT IT.
> 
> THIS STORY IS GOING TO START GETTING ANGSTY THAT'S WHY I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS.
> 
> Jim and Bones are adorable as usual.
> 
> I own none of their adorableness.

They were on their way back to drop off Joanna when Jim and Bones’ comms buzzed. They both pulled them out and read the message displayed on the screen.

TO SENIOR STAFF OF U.S.S. ENTERPRISE

Urgent message sent from Admirality council.

Please report to Command Building. Meeting Room 282. De-briefing.

MESSAGE END

Jim looked over at Joanna and saw the small scowl on her face. He smiled at her and slipped the comm back into his pocket.

“It’s nothing kiddo. Do you know your way back?” 

“Yeah Uncle Jim. I’ll see you guys later for dinner?”

Jim grinned and pulled her into a hug. “Of course! We might be going out with some of the Enterprise gang. That cool with you?”

“Yeah! I’ll see you guys later! I’m going to go get all my books and stuff with Anchora” She gave Bones a small peck on the cheek and disappeared in a flash. Jim chuckled and looked over at Bones. His face was a little flushed but the worry in his eyes made Jim unsettled. He had told Joanna everything was fine but they never got a comm like that unless something was really wrong.

Bones motioned for them to go back to the campus Command building. They walked in silence for a minute until he couldn’t contain his anxiety.

“Jim what do you think this is about? Why do they need us? We just got our assignment!” 

Jim looked over at Bones and tried to control his own panic. “I don’t really know. It’s nothing.”

“Jim seriously. You know it’s not nothing. Something is seriously wrong.”

Jim couldn’t contradict him. This was different and they both knew it. He cast around for a topic to fill up the silence.

“Hey who is Anchora?”

Bones glanced at him in shock. “Her roommate. Didn’t she tell you that?”

She had told Jim but it was at an inopportune moment when his attention had been diverted onto a very sweaty and very handsome shirtless Bones. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to banish the sudden heat on his face.

“Yeah I just was a little distracted by, uh, the assignment.” He hoped Bones wouldn’t notice his hesitation in the sentence. 

“Okay. Well they are going out with some girls from their hall. Going to go get uniforms I think.”

Jim looked over at him sharply and stopped dead in his tracks. Bones stopped too and turned a questioning look to him.

“What.”

“I want to check out those uniforms.” Jim’s tone was dead pan. 

“What?”

“I want to know what they look like on her. I don’t want them to be too short. Those dresses seem to be losing inches at the hem every year. Look.” He jerked his thumb behind   
him to a pack of girls walking the opposite direction as them. 

It was true that their skirts were a little too short and Bones averted his eyes. Suddenly he really wanted to check out the uniforms too. 

“Yeah okay. We’ll make her try them on.” They began walking again. 

The thought that Jim really cared about Joanna so much struck Bones like a boulder. His chest tightened a little as he walked up the stairs next to Jim, shoulders bumping. It shouldn’t be much of a surprise really. It was Jim who had helped him gain more custody way back when Joanna was a teenager. 

He had hired all the right lawyers and had paid every single one of them out of his own pocket. Bones hadn’t spoken to him for a week after Jim told him. He couldn’t accept that kind of gift from Jim. 

It wasn’t until Jim cornered him in his rooms and screamed in his face that Bones had finally accepted it. They fought hard and won that every time Bones had shore leave Joanna could come visit if she wanted to. She always wanted to. The arrangement had worked out in everyone’s favor including Jim. He still wasn’t completely sure of his place when Joanna came but Bones be damned to hell if he wasn’t always going to include Jim in everything. 

Bones brushed his hand along Jim’s to get him to look at him. Jim stopped at the entrance of the Command building and looked at him. 

“Bones I promise. It’s going to be okay. Even if it’s not. I won’t let anything happen…” He didn’t add on “to you” but they both heard it in his words. Bones relaxed a little and held the door open for Jim to enter.

“Ah those southern gentlemanly charms.” Jim sniggered as he walked through the door.

Bones rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to smack Jim upside the head. “Don’t get used to it darlin’.” Jim laughed and threw his arm around his shoulders.

“Bones what would I do without you?” Bones huffed and shrugged out from under Jim’s arm to hold open the door to the meeting room they had walked up to.

“Let’s not think about that.” He muttered but Jim didn’t hear him. 

The room was a large one with a circular table for all of the senior staff to sit at. Jim went and took the head of the table and Bones followed to sit on his left. Across from him Spock inclined his head in greeting. Scotty sat next to him fidgeting with something that looked like a small car engine, muttering under his breath in agitation. At the other end of the table sat the Commandeer and on his right was Admiral Pike. Bones nodded to them both.

“Thank you all for coming on such a short notice. We didn’t really want to have to pull you in on shore leave but a situation of utmost importance has risen.” The Commandeer spoke quickly. Pike looked troubled at the statement but remained silent. 

“There has been a problem that has arisen on a nearby planet. As Enterprise is the only ship still here we need you to go out. Your two year mission will be postponed until the situation is under control.” 

Bones felt Jim shift slightly but resisted the urge to look at him. Instead he searched under the table for his foot and tapped it lightly in understanding. They had really wanted that two year mission.

“The planet is undergoing a hostile civil war for the second time. We need to get the innocent out as soon as possible and back here. This will mean many trips to and from the planet because we are only sending in one ship. Before you ask, we chose the Enterprise because of their capabilities under duress. The planet is a war zone and we need experienced officers.”

Bones contained the eye roll he so desperately wanted to do. They were the youngest bunch of any starship but of course that meant they were the most experienced. Jim kicked him subtly under the table. 

Spock tilted his head to the side and stared at the Commandeer. “Sir you have yet to inform us of our destination. What planet do you speak of?”  
Pike looked down at his hands that were clasped white- knuckled on the table.

The Commandeer looked at Spock when he spoke. “The planet is Tarsus IV.”

****************************************************************************************************************************************


	4. The truth can change you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulled out his PADD and sent a text to Jim. It took him a few seconds to get a reply.
> 
> McCoy: Where are you?
> 
> Kirk: Old spot.
> 
> McCoy: Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I ACTUALLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER. (Then again I am quite emotional in general)  
> I left you with a massive cliff hanger last chapter.
> 
> I hope this chapter eases the angst that gave you for a little.  
> I will tell you now that Mckirk angst is very much present and will remain so for a few chapters.
> 
> The road ahead gets bumpy so hold on.
> 
> Thank you all for your notes! keep them coming please!

No one moved in the room. Bones could feel Jim tensing up. The foot that covered his started shaking. He tried to comfort it but Jim stood up.  
He pressed his hands to the table and looked between them. Bones tried not to stand up with him.

“Mr. Spock will you be able to finish this meeting for us?” His voice was low and quiet. Bones looked over at him. Jim was visibly shaking. 

“Of course Captain. I will relay the information to you at a later time.” It was in that moment that Bones truly thanked the stars for Spock. He may be a pointy- eared bastard but he was good in a tight fix.

Jim nodded and walked out of the room, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Bones glared back at the top of the table. Pike made eye contact with him. He looked pained.

“How could you? It’s in his goddamn file.” He tried to keep the venom from his voice because he knew he was being out of line. He obviously didn’t try hard enough though   
because the Commandeer’s eyebrows rose.

“CMO I will not take that type of tone from you again. This was a decision made by all of Admirality. Unanimous.”

Scotty stood up then. “With all do respec’ bu’ that’s not the problem. The man can’t go near the planet let alone step on it.”

“Mr. Scott you are out of line.”

Scotty clenched his jaw and turned to Spock.

“If we are goin’ on this mission I need to check on our ship. She needs to be in top form.”

Spock inclined his head and Scotty rushed out of the room muttering many obscenities about authority. Bones stood also and nodded to Spock and the Admirality. When he reached the door he didn’t even bother to look back. Damn them all to hell. 

He pulled out his PADD and sent a text to Jim. It took him a few seconds to get a reply.

McCoy: Where are you?

Kirk: Old spot.

McCoy: Okay.

He closed his PADD and made his way out of the building. It was nice outside. The evening air cooled his temper down. He turned off near the lake at the edge of the Command building and slowly walked around the edge.

When they had first started at the academy Bones was surprised to find that every night Jim went out he didn’t end up in a bar or in someone else’s bed. Sometimes he would come out this lake and sit. Bones never asked why and Jim never offered up an explanation. It wasn’t until a few months in that Bones finally understood.

The one time Bones joined him was on Jim’s first birthday at the academy. He had watched as Jim stormed around their dorm room screaming and throwing things until he managed to get him out of the room. Jim fought him all the way down the stairs until Bones shook him by the shoulders and yelled at him to calm down.   
Jim had taken off then at a jog and Bones had no choice but to follow him. They had ended up by this massive tree near the lake. Jim was panting under it when Bones loped up. They didn’t talk for a while. They just sat there. Finally when the first stars started to smile down on them Jim spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t an explanation and there wasn’t going to be one. Bones understood though and he just nodded.

“It’s alright Jim.”

They sat there for a while in silence. It wasn’t until Bones noticed Jim dozing off that he made him get up and go back to the dorm room. They didn’t talk about it the next day or the one after that. It became a distant memory.

Now when Bones walked up to their tree he saw a different scene. Jim was lying down in the grass spread eagle. His entire body was shaking, his eyes were closed, and his mouth moved silently reciting numbers.

Bones sat down next to him and lay back as well. He crossed his ankles and let his hands rest on his stomach. Jim didn’t acknowledge him and Bones didn’t try to make him. 

After Bones heard a muttered “1,000” Jim sat up. Bones copied the movement. 

“Bones.” Jim’s voice was raspy. Bones glanced at him and saw the tears that pooled in those blue eyes. He looked away.

“Yeah kid.”

“Bones I can’t go back there.” His voice broke at the end of the statement. Bones resisted the urge to grab his hand. He had never gotten the full disclosure about Tarsus IV from Jim. He had seen it in his file as he was Jim’s personal doctor, he had seen what a slight brush of passing near it could do to him, and he knew the subject wasn’t to be brandished about, but he still had no idea what happened up there.

Jim turned to look at him. 

“Bones….. I told you about driving my step-dad’s car off of the cliff right?”

Bones’ jaw tightened at the memory. He nodded.

“My mom said that was the last straw. She thought I was actually trying to kill myself. I wasn’t though. I just wanted to get back at Frank. Anyway she sent me there when she was going to take her next tour. She said she would come get me when it was over. Four years.”

Jim took a deep breath and looked back up at the sky. He didn’t continue.

“Don’t shut me out kid.” Bones said it quietly. They had gotten so far. He didn’t want Jim to stop now.

Jim nodded and let out the breath he had been holding. “So I got there before the initial plagues ran through. I got sick eventually though. Not sure how I pulled through but at that point it didn’t matter. I had been branded as one of the people to be….killed.” He ran a hand over the back of his neck near his hair line. Bones resisted the urge to brush back the strands to see what he was touching. 

“So they too those of us who were going to be executed to another dorm tower. They didn’t feed us. When the guards got particularly drunk at night off of their moonshine they would take each one of us out of our rooms and…..sometimes we didn’t come back.   
It was about a month in when they finally took me. I was terrified Bones. I wanted to just die. They made me fight this other kid though. Said it was entertainment.” 

He choked again and Bones put a hand on his back. Jim shuddered and let his head fall into his hands. He continued to talk at a fast pace. Rushing to complete his story.

“I didn’t know who I was fighting Bones. I had no idea. I just took the spear they gave me and I fought. I didn’t know who it was. I swear I didn’t.” He heard tears in Jim’s voice.

“You were forced. I know.”

“Bones it was Sam. It was my own brother. I killed him! I didn’t want to! I didn’t know who it was! You have to believe me Bones. Please. Please.” He was fully sobbing now. Bones sat in horror. He knew Jim had a rough time on the planet. And that was an understatement. Boiling hatred filled his blood. He squeezed Jim’s shoulder and tried counting down from ten.

They stayed there until Jim was calm again. Bones rubbed soothing circles into his back. 

“It’s okay Jim. No one blames you.” He saw the pained look in Jim’s eyes and knew that wasn’t true. 

“She blames you doesn’t she? Your mom?” Jim nodded.

“Well I forgive you kid. That’s all that matters. You don’t need her. You have me, Joanna, hell the entire crew of Enterprise. Even that smug bastard Spock.”

That got Jim laughing. Bones pulled him up and dusted off the back of his pants.

“Let’s go home.” 

Jim took Bones’ hand. His anchor.

"Don't let me drive off the cliff Bones."

Bones didn't look at him. He tried not to think too much about the warm hand in his.

"You aren't going anywhere without me. I promise."


	5. Taking on some unexpected guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CadetMcCoy: Dad is everything okay?
> 
> CadetMcCoy: Dad Spock said something is wrong with Uncle Jim. What’s going on?
> 
> CadetMcCoy: Dad Uncle Jim isn’t answering me either. I’m getting worried.
> 
> CadetMcCoy: Okay I’m just going to trust that everything is getting worked out. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?
> 
> CadetMcCoy: Dad something bad is going on. They called all of the cadets into a meeting. Something about Tarsus….well I don’t remember. Just call me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five!!  
> ANGST LEVEL IS HIGH.  
> Jim freaks out and Bones freaks out.
> 
> Please do keep up with the comments!
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is crap because yeah....  
> ENJOY!
> 
> oh and the Admirality have their a**es handed to them by one Captain Kirk

Joanna had sent them each at least five texts. Bones had checked when they got back to his apartment. He made Jim shuffle into the shower and opened his PADD.

CadetMcCoy: Dad is everything okay?

CadetMcCoy: Dad Spock said something is wrong with Uncle Jim. What’s going on?

CadetMcCoy: Dad Uncle Jim isn’t answering me either. I’m getting worried.

CadetMcCoy: Okay I’m just going to trust that everything is getting worked out. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?

CadetMcCoy: Dad something bad is going on. They called all of the cadets into a meeting. Something about Tarsus….well I don’t remember. Just call me. 

Bones felt his heart stop. He ran into the bathroom and yanked back the shower curtain, not even bothered by the startled look on Jim’s pink face.

“Bones wha-“ He shoved the PADD into Jim’s face. Jim skimmed the words quickly and shut off the water. His eyes went wide at the last line. Bones flung a towel at him and took the PADD back from him.

“Jim listen to me.” He could see the panic attack starting to make its way through Jim’s body. 

“This is Joanna we’re talking about Jim. I need you to stay with me okay? Just calm down.” He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Jim followed him and sat down next to him with the towel wrapped around his waist. He was tense but Bones could tell he was fighting the panic. Bones called Joanna.

“Dad?”

“Hey kid.”

“Is Uncle Jim with you?”

“Yeah I’m here Joanna.” Bones was proud by the way Jim’s voice stayed steady, betraying none of the fear that they both felt.

“Darlin’ what’s going on? What were you talking about in the last message?”

Joanna was quiet for a minute.

“YEAH I GOT IT I’M COMING. Sorry Dad they are getting all cadets into classes now according to their field. They pulled us out of bed and said there was some urgent meeting. Told  
us about Tarsus…um….IV that’s it. Said they needed all hands on deck because the planet is going through some massive civil war again. They just wanted us to know that we were going to have to condense our two years into one and we are going to be assigned a place tonight when they get the test results back from earlier.”

“Joanna you aren’t making sense. Slow down.”

“Sorry Uncle Jim. Basically they gave us an aptitude test tonight and they said those of us who successfully completed the test will get assigned to the Enterprise. We get our education on the ship but we also help with the evacuation of the planet. They made us take the test for whatever education path we are doing.”

Bones nearly fell off of the bed. Jim wrapped his arm around his shoulders to keep him steady. 

“Okay kiddo thanks. Keep us posted alright? We have to go.” 

“No problem. McCoy out.” And she closed the PADD.

Jim wanted nothing better than to sag back into the mattress. Instead he got up and walked over to the chair where his uniform was still sitting. He went over to the chest of drawers and took out one of Bones’ black shirts and shrugged into it. 

“Bones come on we have to get dressed and find the rest of the crew.” He looked back at him and saw that Bones was stiff. “Bones…”

“She can’t come on the ship Jim. She just can’t. She isn’t ready. How can they do this? They’re just ensigns!”

Jim walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him, forcing eye contact.

“CMO McCoy that is not something we get to decide. Whoever ends up on our ship will deserve it. I know that Command test by heart. It isn’t exactly easy. Whoever passes those tests deserves a spot on our ship. 

Bones I swear to you nothing will happen to Joanna. I won’t let her get hurt okay? Now come on we need to get to the Admirality building. Put on your uniform.” He got up and continued getting dressed.

Bones stood up and went through the motions. They finished and grabbed a banana on the way out of the door because they had missed dinner.

Bones snorted when they got outside. Jim looked over at him with a huge chunk of banana in his mouth.

“Wha funy ‘ones?”

“You, you Neanderthal. Not two hours ago you were the mess. Now look.” He snorted again and threw his banana peel into the trash can they passed. Jim snorted with banana in  
his mouth and did the same with his peel. He swallowed loudly and chuckled.

“Ah Bones you know me. Two people at once. Currently Jim Kirk is screaming inside me and wishing he were under your blankets. Captain Kirk however, is about to go verbally abuse the stupidity that is the Admirality of Starfleet for making me take Ensigns into a war zone.”

Bones’ steps faltered at the mention of his blankets but decided it wasn’t worth looking in to. He hastened to keep up with Jim. All around them cadets were rushing to their midnight emergency classes. Not one of them stopped to look at them as they broke out into a jog to reach the Admirality building. 

When they got inside Jim rushed up to the elevator and punched the button. The stairs were teaming with cadets and the only way to get upstairs fast was with the elevator. Bones followed him onto the lift and he pressed the button for the top floor.

They stood taught with tension. They were the only ones in the lift and it made Bones only more aware of Jim’s presence. 

Suddenly the song that filled the elevator reached Bones’ ears and he tried to suppress his grin.

“CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON. CEEEEEELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON.”

They both looked at each other and snickered until they were full out guffawing when the elevator doors opened. They stepped out into a massive crowd of people. A loud roar came from the crowd as the Commandeer walked over to them.

“Kirk, McCoy. We need you in meeting room three now.” He turned on his heel and they had no other choice but to follow him.

When they entered the room most of the Admirality council was already there. The other half of the seats were filled by members of the Enterprise crew. Bones and Jim took seats near Uhura and Spock. 

“Alright everyone we need to get your assigned cadets out to you.”

Jim stood up. “As Captain of the Enterprise I have the right to know why you are trying to get me to bring untrained Ensigns onto a ship that is flying into a war zone.This is completely against regulations and I am shocked by the ease with which you are throwing our youth into a battle area. You do realize they could die don’t you? Enterprise isn’t exactly the safest place in the galaxy and you are trusting that some inexperienced cadets will be able to handle the difficulties that accompany this mission. Hell some of them haven’t even heard of Tarsus IV until tonight. I don’t want my crew in the hands of unprepared cadets. This is wrong.” He looked around at each of the Admirality’s faces and registered their shock with a small bit of pride. Bones grinned slightly and then reset his features into a neutral position.

“Captain you are correct…..in most of what you say. We feel that the shortage of other starships entitles us to bring in cadets. The situation on the planet is far worse than the initial report gave us. We need everyone we can get our hands on.” Admiral Pike answered him.

Jim nodded and sat back down. Pike pulled out a PADD and pulled up a list of names.

“We have filtered out people we think will benefit the Enterprise. Four people for Engineering, one for Medical, and one for Command. A few others will be joining as extra hands for the on the ground task force. Around five. All other cadets will remain here to help with the incoming population.” 

Everyone nodded and waited to hear who would be joining their crew.

“The extra hands are as follows: Cadets Ryan, Demeter, Hun’lo, Yu’wer, and Welkes will be under Officer Hendorff.  
Engineering: Cadets Stafford, Glund, Horatry, and Teeks will be under Mr. Scott  
Medical: Cadets Trey and Alasry will be under CMO McCoy  
Command: Cadet McCoy will be under Captain Kirk.”

Bones felt his face fall slack. He didn’t want to hear Joanna’s name. Jim touched his knee with his briefly, trying to provide reassurance. Bones felt like melting into the floor.

“At this time those cadets will be returning to their dorms and readying for departure. You leave at 18:00 tomorrow. Is that clear to everyone?”

All heads nodded.

“Good this meeting is closed.”

The Admirality all shuffled out of the room. The remaining crew members all turned to Jim.

“Okay everyone try and get some rest tonight. If you were assigned cadets please stay.” He waved them off and looked over at Spock.

“You can stay Spock.” The Vulcan nodded and remained in his seat. Uhura gave his hand a small squeeze before leaving. Bones registered almost none of these things. 

“Jim….Joanna.”

Jim put a hand on his shoulder and waited until everyone except Scotty, Spock, Hendorff, Bones, and himself were left.

“Okay guys these cadets are our responsibility. Nothing can happen to them. I’m talking about absolutely nothing. We will not bring a single one of them back in a body bag do you understand?”

Bones made a strangled sound in his throat and shut his eyes. They all exchanged looks but agreed. 

“Alright try and get some rest everyone. See you on the Enterprise tomorrow.” 

When they left Jim sat back down next to Bones. He placed his other hand on Bones’ open shoulder and looked him steadily in the eyes. Bones was panicking and it was so obvious  
to Jim.

“Bones I swore to you that nothing would happen to her. I won’t let it happen. You know I would do anything for this crew.” And they both did. It wasn’t all too long ago that Bones  
had brought Jim back to life from one of these examples. 

Bones took a deep breath in and out before he stood up, taking Jim with him.

“My place?”

Jim smiled and flung a careless arm over Bones’ shoulders as they walked out.

“Always is Bones.”


	6. Prepare for Takeoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Damn it kid what would I do without you?” He stroked Jim’s hair and then let his eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating sooner!  
> This chapter is kind of shit and I am so sorry about it.   
> Next chapter up later I swear!

They walked back to the apartment quietly. Jim guided Bones along the path back towards the room by his hand. They never broke contact and Bones was grateful because he felt like if Jim wasn’t holding him he would sink into the earth. 

When they reached the apartment Jim punched in Bones’ code and shuffled them inside. He pushed Bones over to the couch and went into the kitchen to grab some tea. It was a personal storage Bones kept for days he needed something to calm himself with.

Georgia sweet tea. The greatest thing Jim had tasted besides coffee. He brought two glasses into the living room and shoved one over to Bones. He took it without looking at Jim and drank the whole glass in a few gulps. Jim sipped his and placed it on the table. 

He sat back on the couch and observed the rigidness of Bones’ shoulders. Bones resisted the urge to lean back with him. All he wanted to do was curl back against that welcoming chest of Jim’s and sleep for a thousand years.

Instead he grabbed Jim’s hand and pulled him off of the couch.

“Bones wha-?”

Bones pulled him into a fierce hug and then dragged him into the bedroom.

“You are staying with me tonight kid because between your mental breakdown and mine I don’t think either of us should be alone at the moment.”

Jim smiled and sank onto the bed, pulling off his shoes.

“Is that your professional opinion or a personal one?”

Bones huffed and stripped out of his uniform. He grabbed the discarded pajama bottoms from the floor and put them on. Jim pulled on the ones he wore the night before. 

“That is a damn personal one. Don’t go tellin’ the whole damn crew tomorrow Jim or I swear to god I will hypo you.”

Jim chuckled but crawled under the blankets next to Bones. “I won’t tell a soul Bones. It’s funny though.”

Bones turned to look at him in the dark.

“What?”

Jim grinned mischievously at him and waggled his eyebrows. “I always thought I would be the one dragging you into my bed. Not the other way around.”

Bones gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

“Well Bones let’s be honest here you aren’t exactly forward enough to just drag my sorry ass to bed with you.” And with that Jim rolled over on his side, facing away from Bones. 

“I-Wha-Jim!?”

Jim chuckled. “It’s a joke Bones. Don’t get your boxers in a twist.”

Bones huffed and rolled over onto his side. He stared at the wall and watched the leaves on the tree outside dance as shadows. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn’t manage to turn off his mind. He thought about Joanna and how she was reporting to Jim. He thought about all of the people on Tarsus IV. 

Most importantly he thought about Jim’s story. He swore to himself that Jim would not even go planet side on these trips. He would hypo him and strap him down to the captain’s chair if he had to. He never wanted to see Jim breakdown like that again. 

Next to him Jim snored softly. He smiled and turned over to look at him. His face was smooth and calmer than it had been in weeks. He looked younger in sleep. Bones watched the rise and fall of his chest, a comfort he had taken up after the incident with Kahn. Jim was a peaceful sleeper.

Time ran away fast from him as he watched Jim sleep. He suppressed the urge to laugh as little muscle twitches cased Jim’s mouth to move or his eyebrow to rise. It wasn’t until Jim rolled over and had his arm slung around his waist that Bones finally chuckled softly. 

“Damn it kid what would I do without you?” He stroked Jim’s hair and then let his eyes shut.

 

The morning came much too quickly. The alarm on Jim’s PADD was beyond obnoxious and Bones grumbled about it the entire way to the Enterprise. Jim just smiled the whole way there and let Bones rant about his horrible taste in music and how Jim really needed to get his hearing checked if he had to have his alarm that loud.

“You know Bones that is kind of your job!” Jim teased as they walked onto the bridge. Uhura sat in her chair and barely glanced up at them, busy scheduling out a transmission.   
Spock stood near Sulu’s chair looking at something on his screen. They both turned and greeted Jim and Bones before returning to the screen.

“Keptain on zee bridge!” Chekov said as he rushed into the room. 

Jim laughed as he sat down in his chair. “Chekov you do realize you don’t have to say that until we take off don’t you?” 

Chekov smiled and sat down at his station. Bone rolled his eyes but took his position near Jim. 

“Mr. Spock! What time are our Ensigns coming on board?”

Spock turned around to look at Jim. “In exactly five minutes and forty seconds the Ensigns should be arriving on the ship Captain.”

Jim smiled and turned around to look at Bones. 

“Ready to meet your new students Bones?”

Bones huffed but remained at parade rest. “What do you think Jim?”

“Ah Bones come on! This will be great! Give you some experience with teaching some kids.”

“If you don’t remember Jim I already have a daughter who just so happens to be coming to work for you. God help us.”

Jim smiled but lowered his voice. “She’ll be fine Bones I swear it.”

Bones nodded as Jim swung his chair back to the front. 

“Infant.” Bones muttered.

“Captain the Ensigns have come three minutes and twenty seconds early.”

“Thank you Mr. Spock. If you will please accompany Bones and I to go retrieve them. Also send out a message to Scotty and Cupcake please! Mr. Sulu you have the comm.!” With   
that Jim shot out of his chair. 

Bones fell in pace behind him and Spock as they made their way down to the loading platform. The small group of Ensigns already had on their colored shirts. Some of the   
engineers looked around eagerly at the ship while the others casually looked around. Only Joanna was focused on the progression of Officers coming their way.

Scotty and Hendorff stood waiting for them in front of the small group. Jim smiled when he reached them.

“You guys are the best of your class. You should feel honored and proud to be on this ship. This isn’t going to be like anything you have ever experienced. It’s a war zone. I won’t   
paint a happy picture for you because there isn’t one. I want you prepared. It takes two weeks to get to Tarsus IV. In that time you will learn everything you need to know to protect yourself and the crew should you need to. 

Alright guys we’re going to jump right in. Break off to your mentors and get ready for takeoff. We leave in ten minutes.”  
They all nodded and began to shuffle off. 

“Alrigh’ you all are goin’ ta learn this ship inside and ou’. She’s a beaut.” Scotty said as he led the engineers away swiftly. 

Hendorff motioned for his pod to follow him and they silently left the platform.

Bones cleared his throat and looked at the two blue shirts that stood behind Joanna.

“Come on. I’ll show you around the MedBay and then get you started on some small assignments with the other medical officers. We need to restock and file in reports of what we have and don’t. I’ll need you both to work quickly because we have about six months of inventory to do.” He smiled a little at Joanna before turning and walking away. He knew Jim would take care of her and if all else failed Spock was there.

Jim watched Bones go and cleared his own throat. Joanna smiled smugly at his pink face but remained silent.

Jim rolled his eyes at her and motioned for them to make their way to the bridge.

When they got there Joanna stood in the same spot as her father did. Jim tried not to laugh.

“Mr. Sulu are we ready to leave?”

Sulu swiveled around in his chair and smiled up at Jim.

“Yes Captain.”

Jim plopped down in his chair and stared out at the vast city of San Francisco in front of them. 

“Alright then. Let’s get this shit done. Punch it Mr. Sulu.”


	7. Hard Headed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim relaxed slightly when they were are out of Earth’s orbit. He pulled out his PADD and sent a message to Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I like this chapter because it's easy and full of fluff :)
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos. It means the world to me!
> 
> Shout out to redford and rolodexthoughts for always giving feedback on the chapters. You are the best!
> 
> Things are going to get angsty again eventually but rest assured that right now things are good for our space morons.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!

Jim relaxed slightly when they were are out of Earth’s orbit. He pulled out his PADD and sent a message to Bones.

Kirk: You okay Bones?

Bones: Peachy keen and right as rain.

Kirk: See you soon then. Kirk out.

He put down the PADD and looked over at Joanna. She stood at parade rest with the same stature as her father. She stared out at the menacing black before her without the slightest sign of fear. Jim smiled and stood up, stretching as he did so. 

“Ensign McCoy would you like the short tour of the bridge before I give you some work to do?”

She nodded at him and relaxed her stance, wincing. Jim frowned.

“You can stay relaxed when you are on duty. Parade rest isn’t really a rest in my book.”

Joanna smiled softly and surveyed the rest of the crew before returning her attention to Jim. He swung around and pointed over to Uhura’s station.

“That there is transmissions and communications. Over there is security connection. Up in the front we have navigation and then over there on the other side we have observation. Oh and this is my chair.” He smiled fondly at the black leather seat and then turned to look at Joanna.

“Thank you Captain. That was a very short tour.” She smiled at him and he laughed. 

“Yeah the bridge isn’t really big but hey easier to remember. Mr. Spock what do we need to accomplish before the end of the week?”

“We need to establish a system for our training of the Ensign that coincides with the mentor’s shifts. We also need to perform basic routine checks in all areas of the ship.”

Jim nodded and pulled out his PADD again. He shuffled through his files and found the ones for the routine checks.

“Jo-er Ms. McCoy do you have your PADD on you?”

“Yes sir.” She pulled it out and flipped it open.

“Okay I sent you the forms that need filling out for routine inspections. You are going to conduct the inspections yourself. All of the guidelines are in the file. I will review them as you finish and then send them off to Fleet. Do you have a good idea as to wear everything is?”  
“Yes sir I know my way around a starship.”

“Good. You can start with Engineering. Scotty can help you out with the inspection if you send him a message. It’s dangerous down there so don’t try and touch anything other than what you have to.” 

“Okay.” Joanna turned and walked over to the elevator. 

“Oh! Don’t go near the entrance to the warp core. Okay? Just stay at least fifty feet away. Please.”

Joanna smiled and disappeared into the elevator. Jim turned around to look at the bridge crew. They were all staring at him with their eyebrows raised in a very Spock-ish manner. He scowled at them and turned to the Vulcan. His eyebrows were perfectly raised into a questioning arch. Jim rolled his eyes. He would never get tired of the way Spock always seemed surprised by his actions. 

“If no one can remember, the warp core isn’t exactly safe.” He muttered and rubbed at his neck in agitation. Spock simply lifted his eyebrows higher. Jim scowled again and moved to the elevator.

“Spock you have the comm. I’m going to go check on the other Ensigns.”

“Captain it is possible to do that from the bridge. Physically inquiring into the status of the Ensigns is not strictly necessary.”

Jim smiled as he stepped into the elevator. “Come on Spock when have I ever done anything the easy way?”

The elevator doors closed. Jim tapped the button for the MedBay floor. He resisted the urge to pull out his PADD and send Bones a warning message. The elevator stopped and he stepped out, greeted with a “Hello Captain” from a passing crew member who had his hand wrapped in white cloth. Jim sighed and moved his way into the main part of the MedBay. A quick glimpse into Bones’ office told him that he was in the patient room.

“-you release him? I told you before you let him go to take down the incident did you at least get that part?”

“Yes sir. He said that he was cleaning a-“

“I don’t care what he said I just want to make sure that when I file his paperwork that I have the full account.”

“Yes sir.” 

Jim walked in the room and saw Bones towering over one of the Ensigns. The kid held a small PADD and was looking hurriedly at the detailed notes he must have typed on there. Bones pulled out his own PADD and nodded when it buzzed, having received the notes. Jim walked up behind him and perched his head right behind Bones’ ear.

“What’s up Bones?”

Bones jumped at least three feet in the air before he whipped around.

“Jesus Jim! The hell is wrong with you!?”

“Oh relax old man I didn’t mean to give you a heart attack. How’s everything going?”

Bones grumbled but motioned for Jim to follow him to his office. Bones shut the door and slumped into his chair. He was tired and really Jim’s presence was a nice reprieve from the Ensign’s nagging questions. He watched Jim pace across his office, looking at all his books and knick-knacks he kept on the shelves. Most of them had come from Jim at one point or another. Every time Bones had passed an exam at the Academy Jim had bought him something that went along with the topic of the exam. It was stupid and Bones protested every time it happened but he didn’t have the heart to throw any of it away.

Jim picked up a particularly old heart model and studied it for a moment.

“Do you remember when I gave this to you Bones?”

“Yeah. First year. It was the muscular system test. I was really pissed because I thought I had failed because I thought I had mixed up all of the leg muscles with the arm ones.

Then I got the test back. Only missed two questions I think. You bought me that thing after.”

Jim nodded and put the heart back down. He didn’t think Bones would have remembered why he bought him the heart. Bones watched Jim sit down, wondering what was on his mind.

“I remember the night before you were helping me study even though you had some test yourself the next day. I was getting really tetchy and you rolled your eyes at me, which made me want to smack you by the way. You said to me ‘The only muscle that’s important is the heart. If any of the other ones stop working it would suck but you would be alive. If the heart stops that’s it. You’re dead.’”

Jim looked up at him and smiled softly. “Yeah I remember that. I think you smacked me on the back of the head after I said that and called me a ‘fucking philosophical ass’.”

Bones laughed and relaxed back into the chair. “I don’t know what you’re talking about kid. Utter bullshit.”

Jim laughed then. His PADD buzzed and he flipped it open. 

Ensign McCoy: FILE ATTACHMENT: ENGINEERING REPORT.  
Ensign McCoy: Hey Uncle Jim. I finished Engineering and I’m on my way to medical.

Ensign McCoy: Oops I mean Captain. Sorry still getting used to that.

Kirk: It’s fine you can still call me that on PADD and off duty. Anything official is Captain. I know what you mean though it can be confusing.

He flipped the PADD closed and looked up at Bones who had busied himself with his own PADD.

“Joanna is on her way to do the inspection report.”

“Is this her first stop?”

“No she already finished Engineering.”

Bones laughed. “Kid’s already ahead of you! If I remember correctly it took you at least a week to finish just MedBay inspection let alone all of them!”

Jim chuckled and stretched out his legs onto Bones’ desk. “Yeah well I wasn’t all that rushed to finish. I had a while!”

“Get your nasty ass shoes off my desk Jim or so help me I will hypo you.”

“Come on! It’s the first day! Last time you didn’t threaten me with a hypo until at least a week in.”

“Well then you just broke your own record didn’t you? Shoes. Off. Now.”

Jim stuck out his tongue and remained in his reclined position. Bones grumbled and lunged over swiping Jim’s feet off the desk. Jim let out a small cry and crashed backwards onto the floor.

“BONES! Jesus you could have asked nicely.” He grumbled as he rubbed at the back of his head as he stood up. Bones chuckled and stood up to inspect the damage to Jim’s skull.

“Hard as rocks that head. I don’t think there will be any permanent damage.” 

“Gee great.” Jim frowned at him until Bones’ eyes crinkled up into a genuine smile. He huffed but smiled back.

“Ass.”


	8. Jim is an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna came into the MedBay as Bones was shoving Jim out of his office.
> 
> “I may be an ass kid but only to you. Now don’t you have work to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for the positive feedback! Keep the comments coming because I can never get enough constructive criticism! 
> 
> This chapter is another lovely fluffy chapter. I am going to be doing a little time jump soon so stay tuned for angst!!

Joanna came into the MedBay as Bones was shoving Jim out of his office.

“I may be an ass kid but only to you. Now don’t you have work to do?”

Jim waved enthusiastically at Joanna and approached her. He flung an arm around her shoulders and turned to face Bones. 

“Nah Bones that’s why I have Joanna. She does all the paperwork for me now.”

Bones crossed his arms and glared at Jim. If it had been anyone other than him the glare that Bones bore into his skull would have incinerated them. Joanna shivered and slid out   
from under Jim’s arm and moved toward her dad.

“Hey Da-er is it okay to call you that on duty? Sorry this is all so weird.”

Bones smiled at her and relaxed his stance. “Yeah darlin’ you can call me that. Just not when all the crew is around. Then you can just call me…well whatever everyone else calls me. Hey Christine! What do people call me besides the Neanderthal and Spock’s nicknames?”

“Hey! Mine’s not bad.” Jim pouted slightly at Bones.

Christine peered through the doorway. “Usually they just call you Grumpy Bastard but I don’t think you want Jo calling you that. Some of the more naïve crew call you CMO.”

Bones gaped at her while Jim busted out laughing. Joanna stood observing the scene.

“They do not call me Grumpy Bastard!”

“Oh yes they do. Just ask Scotty. He’s the one who started it.”

Jim was doubled over laughing. Tears came out of his eyes and he waved his hands for Christine to stop talking. Bones looked furiously over at him and picked up the nearest pillow off of the biobed. He motioned for Joanna to move over and chucked it at Jim’s head. 

Jim fell down on the ground shrieking with laughter. Joanna stared at him, unable to comprehend the situation. 

“Bones you really are a Grumpy Bastard!” Jim said when he finally finished. H got up off of the floor and fixed his shirt. Bones rolled his eyes.

“Fine Jim I’m a Grumpy Bastard. Happy now?”

Jim smiled brightly and walked to the door. He turned around when he got there. “Always love visiting you Bones. Never boring! See you all at dinner tonight?”

Bones smiled a little at him. “Yes now get your ass out of here before I hypo you and have Spock come get you.”

Jim was out of there as fast as possible. Bones chuckled and turned to Joanna. She looked completely confused. Bones wrapped a hand around her wrist and tugged her to him. He took her PADD and read the file for the MedBay inspection. 

“Alright kid let’s get this done so you can move on to other stuff.”

“Hey Dad, what just happened?” She took the PADD back from him. He smiled at her and motioned for her to go to the hallway for the first part of the inspection.

“That was Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise acting like a child, which if you couldn’t tell, he does on a 24/7 basis. We aren’t so formal on this ship.”

Joanna smiled and checked off the first item on the list, clean floors and organized desks.

The inspection around MedBay was fast and soon it was time for lunch. Joanna sent the file off and went to find Bones, who had wondered off after the first five items were marked off. He was in his office on the PADD when she came in.

“No Jim I told you I don’t have time to come to the bridge.”

“But Bones you have to see this. I know you hate space but seriously it’s pretty cool!”

“No. Now stop bothering me. If you want me to see it so bad just send a damn picture.”

“You won’t get the full effect though!”

“I don’t care Jim. Take the picture and show me at dinner.”

“Fine you grump. Your loss!”

Bones rolled his eyes at the bad and gave Jim the middle finger. 

“That’s not very nice Bones!”

“Stop acting like a child Jim.”

“It’s part of my charm Bonesy. How else would I get you up here?”

“You are an insufferable idiot. Go do your work Jim. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye!”

Bones closed the PADD and looked up at Joanna’s smug smile. 

“Don’t you say a word and get that smirk off your face!”

Joanna smiled wider. “Whatever you say Dad. My money is on the two of you getting together by the end of this mission.”

They walked out of MedBay and to the mess hall. Joanna couldn’t go into the Officer’s mess because she was an Ensign. Bones didn’t mind the main mess hall though. It was barely ever crowded and they got their food fast. 

Joanna ate her salad quickly and then flipped open her PADD. Bones was halfway finished with his sandwich when she stood up abruptly. 

“Sorry Dad looks like I have combat training in like five minutes. What’s the fastest way to the gym from here?”

Bones swallowed and stood up with both their trays in his hands.

“I’ll show you. It’s on the way to MedBay. Convenient isn’t it?”

Joanna laughed and took her tray from Bones. They put them on the carousel and walked out of the mess. 

“Who’s teaching you?”

Joanna glanced down at her message and laughed. “Uncle Jim. Hope I don’t hurt him too bad when we fight.”

Bones looked over at her and let out a bark of laughter. “That’s my girl. Here we are. Try to not send Jim my direction. Lord knows I see him all the time anyway.”

Joanna smiled and gave him a quick hug before disappearing into the gym. Bones walked back to MedBay still chuckling. 

 

An hour later the MedBay filled with the Ensigns. Bones sighed and pulled out his tricorder. Most had a few cuts and bruises, one kid had a black eye, and Joanna had a sprained wrist.

They were nothing compared to Jim. He came in and leaned against the door with his arms crossed, face pale. Bones waited to acknowledge him until all of the Ensigns were   
cleared. When Joanna walked past she put her uninjured hand on Jim’s shoulder and stopped to talk to him. 

“Uh, Captain I’m going to return to the bridge and see if Mr. Spock needs anything before Alpha shift is over.”

Jim nodded but didn’t say anything. Bones walked up to him with the tricorder raised to his face. Only when the room was clear did Jim double over and throw- up a glob of blood. 

“Whoa! Jesus Jim! Come here.” He gently led Jim to biobed and sat him down, finishing the tricorder reading.

“No internal bleeding, bruises all over the place though, and you bit the inside of your mouth didn’t you?”

Jim smiled a toothy grin. The blood had laced itself around his teeth. Bones rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup of saline water. 

“Rinse and spit. It’s going to sting but I don’t want to hear one damned peep out of you.” 

Jim took the cup and grimaced at the taste. He spit pink tinted water out into the cup. Bones sat it next to the bed and pulled out a regenerator. He scanned the inside of Jim’s mouth a few times for the skin to re-grow. 

“Alright take off your shirt.”

“Ah Bones always so romantic.”

A small blush crept up Bones’ neck but he grabbed the hem of Jim’s shirt regardless and yanked it off. Bruises laced his sides and abdomen. Some were smaller than others, easy to make out the girls from the boys. Bones grabbed the regenerator again and began to scan over them. He paused on a particularly large one just under Jim’s left ribs. 

“Yeah Jo gave that one to me. Girl’s got some force behind her.” Jim smiled proudly at the bruise.

Bones shook his head but smiled all the same. “Only you Jim. How many more times do I have to expect your sorry ass down here?”

Jim pulled out his PADD and looked at the screen. “Just twice more. In about two days and then once next week. Then we’ll be at Tarsus.”

Bones glanced up at Jim’s face and saw the shadow that graced his features. He put down the regenerator and placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders.

“It’ll be fine Jim.”

Jim nodded and pulled on his shirt. He looked into Bones’ eyes with a serious expression. 

“Don’t let me drive off the cliff?”

Bones swallowed sharply and stared into those incredibly blue eyes.

“You’re not going anywhere Jim.”

Jim smiled softly at him, hopped off of the biobed and walked to the door.

“I haven’t cleared you yet!” Bones huffed.

“I thought I had work to do Bones!” Jim yelled down the hallway.

Bones sighed and grabbed his PADD. He hadn’t spent nearly enough time on the bridge today.


	9. Efficiency sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the week went by mostly without incident. Bones saw Jim way more times in MedBay than he should have, Joanna kept pestering him about it, and he almost had a heart attack when something in engineering blew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words! I am so happy that you are following this little story and enjoying it along the way.
> 
> This is a fluffy little chapter with a hint of angst. Next chapter is when things start getting emotional so buckle up.
> 
> Thanks a million!

The rest of the week went by mostly without incident. Bones saw Jim way more times in MedBay than he should have, Joanna kept pestering him about it, and he almost had a heart attack when something in engineering blew up.

In the middle of the second week things started to go downhill.

Bones walked up to the bridge and stood behind Jim. 

Joanna was sitting next to Sulu observing the screen as he pointed out various things that anyone who would be on a command team would need to know. 

He sighed quietly and looked down at Jim. He was tense. Bones frowned slightly and pulled out his PADD.

McCoy: You okay?

Jim jumped a little when his PADD beeped. He pulled it out but didn’t turn around to look at Bones.

Kirk: Of course. Why?

McCoy: Well by the way you are gripping that arm rest of yours I’d say something’s up. So tell me.

Jim read the message and instinctively removed his hand from the arm rest. Bones chuckled softly behind him.

Kirk: It’s nothing. Just getting a little anxious. 

McCoy: I could hypo you if you want……

Kirk: HAHAHAHA yeah no. Don’t you have anything better to do than threaten me with hypos?

McCoy: No. As your CMO and personal physician it’s kind of my top priority.

Kirk: What being a perpetual pain in my neck?

Bones barked out a laugh and put away his PADD. Jim was smiling and that was what he had been aiming for. Jim spun around in his chair and gave him a smug grin.

“Bones you okay over there?”

“Oh yes Captain. Just had a frog in my throat.”

Spock looked over at them and raised an eyebrow.

“Doctor I do not understand your expression. Do you need medical assistance?”

Everyone on the bridge chuckled softly. Joanna let out a small snort before turning back to the screen

“Ah no Spock. I’m fine.” 

Jim spun back around in his chair and shot out of it, moving towards the large window.

“Mr. Sulu! How much farther till we reach our destination?” 

Sulu nodded to Joanna and she stood up. 

“Sir we should be arriving at 1800 tomorrow. Ahead of schedule.” She looked nervously back at Sulu. He nodded again at her and she sat down.

The entire bridge went silent. No one moved as they waited for Jim to say something.

Jim didn’t turn around. He tried to school his features into a smile. When he thought it was decent he turned around to face them.

“Thank you Ensign. Mr. Spock you have the comm.” His eyes locked with Bones.

As he walked to the elevator Bones followed him. When the doors closed Jim slumped against the wall. 

“Bones I don’t think I’m ready.” He said it softly. His voice cracked at the end of the statement. Bones pushed the stop button on the elevator and turned to face Jim.

“Jim I can’t tell you everything is going to be okay. I don’t know that and neither do you. I can understand that you aren’t ready but unfortunately you are the leader here. You have   
to be strong for everyone on this ship. You’ve done it before and you’ll do it again.”

Jim let out a shaky laugh and straightened up. 

“Always so smooth Bones.” He smiled at him though and leaned around him to press the button. 

Bones grabbed his arm as he pulled back. Jim looked at him with gratitude and they slipped out into the hallway when the elevator stopped. 

They made their way to Jim’s quarters. Bones stopped in the doorway.

“You can come in Bones.”

“You sure you want me?”

Jim turned his head sharply and fury spread across his face.

“Do I fucking want you? How long have we been friends Bones? Jesus get your ass in here.”

Bones rolled his eyes but came into the room anyway. He walked into the kitchen and rummaged around in the cabinets until he found the bourbon Jim stashed away for his   
rough days. He poured two tumblers full and brought them back into the living area. They had to go to dinner in twenty minutes with Joanna but he figured a little bourbon wouldn’t hinder their abilities too much.

Jim took the cup gratefully and scooted over to make room for Bones. 

“Bones seriously I don’t think I’m ready to see it up close again, let alone beam down to the surface. It’s like I escaped from it just to go back.”

Bones nudged his knee with his own and met Jim’s gave with a level expression.

“Jim I’m going with you. You aren’t going to be alone this time and you know it. Don’t let your past affect your future kid. It won’t do any good for you.”

“Are you getting all sappy Bones?”

He let out a gruff and downed a gulp of bourbon. “I am not. I’m just giving some encouragement to you.”

Jim laughed and finished off his drink. “Yeah thanks for that. You’re such a teddy bear. I could just snuggle up to you all day long.” He made a move to hug Bones around his waist.   
Bones laughed and stopped him with a small shove to the head.

“I think you’ve had enough alcohol for one day. What time is it?”

Jim flipped open his PADD. “We have to go meet Joanna at the mess. You finished with that?” He took Bones’ tumbler without waiting for an answer and brought them both into the kitchen. When he came back in Bones was standing by the door waiting for him. 

“Ready?”

“Absolutely. Let’s go see Jo.”

They walked quietly to the mess. Several times Jim’s hand brushed the back of Bones’. Every time it happened he had to hold himself back from just grabbing Jim’s hand. It was   
driving him insane. He looked over at Jim and saw the small line of tension along his brow. 

When they got to the mess Joanna was already there with both Sulu and Chekov. She sat facing the door and waved them over when she saw them. Bones took in the sight and had to admit he liked seeing her there. Jim tugged on his sleeve to the buffet and they got their food. 

They sat on either side of Joanna.

“Captain-“

“Jim.”

“Right. Jim what the hell is that?” Sulu gestured to his plate. Jim had piled it high with all of his favorite foods. He pulled off a piece of grilled cheese and stuffed it into his mouth. 

“Don’ o at ur talin bou.”

Bones rolled his eyes at him and tucked into his own plate of food. Joanna picked idly at her salad, pushing a tomato around the edge of the plate. 

“You okay kiddo?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah I’m fine.” She smiled at him and popped the tomato into her mouth. 

Jim coughed next to her and Bones looked up.

What’s up with her? He mouthed. Bones shrugged and Jim frowned at him. He pulled out his PADD and sent a message to Joanna. 

Kirk: You okay? You’re quiet.

EnsignMcCoy: Yeah I’m alright Uncle Jim.

Kirk: You know you can talk to me right?

EnsignMcCoy: Yeah I know. I’m just thinking.

Kirk: About what? Seriously Jo it’s okay.

EnsignMcCoy: I saw what happened Uncle Jim. I know you were on Tarsus. I’m worried about you. 

Jim stared at his PADD for a minute. He wasn’t sure how to respond to her. It wasn’t like that knowledge that he was on Tarsus was a secret. Everyone knew. He just didn’t realize   
Jo would put two and two together. He flipped his PADD closed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned in a little to his side before pushing herself away from the table.

“I’m going to sleep. Big day tomorrow. Goodnight guys!” She walked away with her tray and left the mess. 

Bones scooted closer to Jim just as Jim scooted closer to him, filling in the gap where Joanna had been. Sulu and Chekov both broke out into a fit of coughing at the site.

“So what are you guys up to tonight?” Jim tried to draw their attention again.

“Oh just um…. Some personal time. Together. You know.” Sulu snickered at Chekov’s red faced and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Jim smiled at them. 

“Just make sure you get some rest tonight. Joanna wasn’t lying. Tomorrow is going to be an intense day.” He frowned and looked at Bones.

“I probably won’t be able to come down to MedBay tomorrow.”

“Yeah I won’t make it to the bridge unless there’s a meeting or something.” Bones returned his frown. They both picked at their plates a little until Sulu stood up, Chekov in tow.

“We’re going to take off. You all get some rest” He said with a wink. Jim stuck out his tongue and threw a roll at him. 

“You’re such a child Jim.”

“You love it Bones. Come on let’s go watch a horrible holovid or something.”

They got up and left the mess hall. In consensus they went to Jim’s quarters because of his bigger holo screen. Bones picked out one of the comedy shows that he knew Jim loved and he hoped it would take his mind off the events of tomorrow. They laughed and snorted at the jokes.

When the show was over Jim picked out another even though they were both getting sleepy. Through the show he slipped further and further down the couch until he was lying down with his feet in Bones’ lap. It wasn’t until the show ended that Bones noticed Jim had fallen asleep. 

He grabbed the blanket from behind him and draped it over them both, already anticipating a stiff neck and irritable personality tomorrow morning.


	10. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on Jim. I ordered breakfast. Your favorite even.”
> 
> Jim frowned and rolled over, bringing the blanket up over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a million for the comments!
> 
> So the angst isn't too high in this chapter but it's coming.
> 
> Comment, review, enjoy!
> 
> Kirk Out!

Bones woke up in the most uncomfortable position imaginable. His head had lolled back in the night so that he had had no support for it. He groaned quietly when he moved it.   
Jim was still asleep, feet still tucked into his lap. He stood up quietly and placed Jim’s feet back on the empty space. He walked into the kitchen to the replicator and put in an order for Jim’s favorite breakfast.

When he walked back into the living room he smiled at Jim. He was tucked into the blanket like it was a cocoon. 

“Lights twenty percent.” He walked over to Jim and shook his shoulder gently. 

“Come on Jim. I ordered breakfast. Your favorite even.”

Jim frowned and rolled over, bringing the blanket up over his face.

“Jim.”

“Five more minutes Bonesy. Just five.” Bones sighed but left him alone. He got the food from the replicator and set it on the table. He gave him an extra five minutes on top of the   
extension before trying to get him up again.

“Jim. Food. Pancakes. Strawberries. Coffee!”

Jim groaned but flung the blanket off of himself. He stood up with a huge yawn and plopped down in the kitchen chair across from Bones. 

“Mmm food.”

“Well darlin’ tuck in. You’re going to need it today.”

They ate in silence. Jim finished of his entire plate quickly and, despite his protests, Bones put a few of his own pancakes on his plate.

“Jim don’t argue with me. You need them more than I do. Hell you might not even get a lunch break with all the shit you have to do. Shut your mouth and eat.”

Jim smiled at him. “How can I eat if my mouth’s closed Bones? You should know that isn’t possible. Are you sure you’re a doctor?”

“You’re such a toddler. Eat your food Jim. I’m going to go change and then come back to get you.”

Jim paled a little but nodded. Bones hurried out of his rooms and across the hall. He threw his blues into the laundry chute and went to his closet, picking out a fresh set. When he   
had tamed what he could of his hair he walked back across the hall to Jim’s rooms, punching in the key code to get in. 

“Jim?”

“In the bathroom Bones! Hey your PADD was buzzing like mad just a minute ago.”

“Thanks.” He called in the general direction of the bathroom. His PADD was on the table next to Jim’s. They both had messages lighting up their screens. Bines picked his up and   
opened the messages.

Spock: Doctor, you are to report for the officer meeting at 0800 tomorrow morning. Best Regards.

EnsignMcCoy: Hey Dad. I didn’t think I would see you today so just wanted to tell you I love you! 

EnsignMcCoy: So I had the chance to stop by your room on my way to the bridge and you weren’t there. Are with you with Uncle Jim? ;)

EnsignMcCoy: Hey! Is Uncle Jim coming soon? I don’t have much to do yet and I thought I could go over those reports about Tarsus again but he needs to send them to me. If you   
are with him can you tell him please? He isn’t answering me. 

EnsignMcCoy: Okay how did I end up playing chess with Chekov?

Bones smiled at the messages.

McCoy: Hi baby girl. I love you too. Yes I was with Uncle Jim (stop sending winking faces about it). He is in the bathroom. We have a meeting at 0800 but I can tell him to send you   
the files. Did you win against Chekov?

Jim entered the room and came over to stand next to him.

“Who was it?”

“Oh just Jo. Spock too. He said we have a meeting at 8. What time is it?”

Jim picked up his PADD and checked the time. “Shit! It’s 7:58. Where is the meeting?”

Bones went through his calendar to the correct star date and looked at the meeting request. “Damn it! It’s in B wing. Other side of the ship. We’ll never make it in time.”

Jim’s eyes gleamed mischievously as he tucked his PADD into his pocket. He grabbed Bones by the arm and dragged him over to the door and out into the hall. “Fancy a race   
Bones?”

Bones’ mouth curved up involuntarily. “You’re on kid- hey! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!”

Jim had taken off before he could finish. 

They raced to the other side of the ship, scaring the crew they passed. Most moved out of the way before getting pummeled by a very energetic Jim Kirk. Bones trailed slightly behind him until they reached the B wing. He reached out, grabbed Jim’s command gold and hauled himself in front. Jim let out a little cry and almost fell over. Bones grabbed his   
arm and yanked him into the meeting room.

Bones didn’t even care what people would think about them both looking like hell, coming in at the same time, out of breath. Jim smiled and clapped him on the back as they made their way to the top of the table. Spock raised an eyebrow at them.

“Sorry we’re late. Alarm didn’t go off. Bones dragged my sorry ass out of bed.”

Bones tried very hard not to imagine the kinds of implications that lead to. Instead he pulled out his PADD and set up a file or notes.

“Alright Mr. Spock what do you have for us?” Jim sat down and pulled out his PADD. Bones saw him smile at the messages that Joanna had sent and watched him click some things on his screen. 

“Very well Captain. As you all know we are ahead of schedule by two days and four hours. We therefore have to condense the tasks that were supposed to transpire over those days into one. As leading officers it will be your duty to have everything in your division ready for any sort of occurrence. If you have any Ensigns under your command you must   
debrief them on the conditions on Tarsus IV.”

Everyone nodded. Bones glanced worriedly at Jim but saw that his jaw was set. He would put on a brave face. 

“Doctor is there anything you require?” Spock gestured for him to speak.

“Just keep your damn teams out of MedBay for today. We need to do a lot of organization of supplies and documentation. Hell if you have any extra hands send them our way.” 

Jim snorted at him and looked around the table. Everyone was nodding and making a note on their PADDs. 

“Okay everyone. I know that most of you don’t know what the conditions were like before on Tarsus. All I’m going to say is it wasn’t pretty. There is a high chance of an attack. I   
suggest everyone to have that talk with their teams as well. I told the Ensigns and I will tell you. I’m not going to paint a pretty picture and tell you everything will be safe. It’s a war zone. We have a mission to do. It’s going to be hard.

Now I need to have a word with a few of you. Spock, Bones, Uhura, and you too Scotty. Everyone else may leave.”

The room emptied quickly. Jim looked around at his four. “I’m not going to order you because I want this to be your choice. Spock, Uhura, Bones. I want you guys on the ground with me. If you aren’t comfortable that’s fine. I will need you to pick a replacement though. Scotty I need you to personally manage the transporter. Can you do that?”

“Aye. I can do that. If I may suggest Chekov joinin’ me.”

“Of course.”

“I will accompany you Captain. Mr. Sulu can manage the comm.”

“Thank you Spock. Uhura?”

“Of course Captain. I am the chief communications officer.”

Jim nodded and looked down at his hands. “Bones?” He said it softly, unsure of the answer he was going to get.

“Jim you’re an idiot. Of course I’m going. Someone has to watch out for your health cause lord knows you won’t.” He said gruffly and ran a hand through his hair. “Better stock up   
on epipens.”

Jim smiled at him shyly. “Alright I guess that’s everything. Go do your stuff then.”

They all stood up to leave. Bones pulled out his PADD and started writing instructions to Chapel when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to a very earnest looking Jim.

“Thank you.” 

He let out a little huff and shook his head at him. “You really don’t get it kid. I’m not letting you go that easily Jim. You can always count on me. Okay?”

He was satisfied when he saw a little anxiety seep out of Jim’s blue eyes.

“Yeah Bones. Sorry I’m just…..you know.”

“I get it. Now go do your job. I’ll see you when we reach our sunny destination.”

Jim laughed but let go of his arm. Bones watched him walk away before going back to his PADD.


	11. To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The supply room was stuffy. It didn’t help that they had the room filled to the max with boxes and three bodies. Bones had shed his blue shirt after the first ten boxes of hypos. The two Ensigns had followed suit and they had continued their work, sorting the boxes into piles in the air hanger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments!
> 
> All I have to say is buckle up. 
> 
> Read, comment, enjoy.

The supply room was stuffy. It didn’t help that they had the room filled to the max with boxes and three bodies. Bones had shed his blue shirt after the first ten boxes of hypos.   
The two Ensigns had followed suit and they had continued their work, sorting the boxes into piles in the air hanger. 

Scotty had sent over a few of the engineers with Gaila. Her group was doing stock on the hypos. Chapel and the a few of Cupcake’s Ensigns were recording the amount of   
regenerators and medicine bottles from the other stack of boxes. 

Bones bent to grab the next box in their row and grunted as a muscle in his lower back twitched. He wasn’t used to this much physical activity in such a condensed time. He   
brought the box over to Chapel and picked up his PADD from the floor by the door. 

EnsignMcCoy: Hey Dad! So Uncle Jim said that if we finish fast enough with our stuff we can come help you with the medical supplies. Uncle Jim is flying through all of the stuff and   
I think Mr. Spock isn’t happy about it. Anyway I think we should be finished soon!

Kirk: BONES! I’m almost done on the Bridge and I might be able to see you in a bit! Spock is going to go over everything again. He says you guys can handle all of the medical stuff and I’m being “illogical” about helping but seriously you guys need it. Anyway I’ll let you know when we are coming down!

He debated opening a message to them but decided against it. He put his PADD down and walked back into the supply room. There were only a few hundred boxes left. He sighed and bent to pick up the next one off of the floor. As he stretched his back gave a twinge and he dropped the box. 

“Dad you okay?” Joanna appeared in the doorway with a very anxious looking Jim behind her.

“Yeah Jo I’m fine. Just lost my grip.” 

She nodded at him and went to pick up one of the boxes by her feet.

“Those are he- oh…..” He watched as she scooped up the box easily and walked out of the door. Jim smiled at him in the doorway. He walked over to Bones and put a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s up Bones?”

Bones glanced out of the doorway before leaning in closer to Jim. “I did something to my lower back muscle. It’s too tense and spasms when I try to lift anything.”

Jim let his smile slide off and concern graced his features. His hand slid down Bones’ back and stopped on the spot where his back was tensing. 

“Here?” He murmured the question.

“Yes.” He focused on his keeping his vice calm as Jim’s hand began massaging his back. His muscle started relaxing under his ministrations. He leaned in slightly to his touch and   
let his eyes droop. He was tired. 

Jim focused on helping Bones. He tried not to notice how muscular Bones was or the fact that he leaned into his side. He kept his face neutral for all it was worth, focusing on   
releasing the tension in his back.

“Hey can you guys do that later? Like people are all around and honestly we have a job to do.”

The sound of Joanna’s voice sent them both jumping away. 

“Jo….” Bones said warningly. He could already feel the heat growing on his face and when he glanced over, could see it spreading across Jim’s as well. 

“I’m just saying.” She muttered and grabbed another box. Both Bones and Jim followed suit and grabbed a box.

They worked in silence for a little. Jim stripped off his command gold quickly after starting. Joanna had wandered out and came back in black pants and tank top, her gold dress   
hanging over her arm. It wasn’t until they had cleared another corner of the room that Jim pulled out his PADD and checked the time.

“Guys I think we should take a break. It’s 15:00 already.” Bones put down the box he had picked up and came to stand beside Jim, looking at his PADD. 

“Jesus it’s already that late? Okay well you and Jo should go eat. I’ll finish up here.”

“Dad are you crazy? You need to eat at some point too. Just come grab a quick bite and then we can all come back here.”

“She’s right Bones. We can take it to go if you want.”

“Yeah okay. Jim can you just grab something for me? You know what I like. Some tea would be good too.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah okay. Ready Jo?”

“Do I have to put my dress back on?” She glanced over at the gold fabric by the door.

“No just grab your rank. I’m not putting mine on. We’ll be right back Bones.”

Bones picked up another bow and brought it over to the hypo pile. He made a mental note to take at least three epipens with him and hand out one to every member of the   
landing crew. Jim was nothing but a walking magnet for allergy reaction. 

The sound of his PADD from near the door to the supply closet made him frown.

Spock: File attached. Please read and respond with any questions that you may have.

He opened the file and his frown increased. The entire thing was on plant and animal life. He scanned through the list, looking for anything that Jim might be allergic to. There   
was a huge tiger-like animal that had venom—bad for everyone, there were spiders the size of dinner plates—excellent, and these man eating plants with horrible spikes   
everywhere. He gazed in horror at the six foot plant. The spikes were like spear heads. It wasn’t venomous in any way but one stab in the wrong spot and bye-bye Starfleet member. 

He closed the file and put his PADD down. Joanna walked in then and handed him his tea. He gulped down half and then gladly took the plate of food Jim handed him. 

They sat on the floor in a circle. The other crew members had left earlier to eat so they were the only three in there.

“Well this is a weird family dinner.” 

“What was that dad?”

Bones looked up in confusion until he realized he had said it out loud.

“Oh I said ‘well this is a weird family dinner.’”

Joanna snorted and took a sip of her tea. Jim cleared his throat and took a big swig of his own tea. 

“But it’s kind of like a picnic right? Sandwiches, teas, and sitting on the floor. Except you know, surrounded by boxes of medical supplies.” They all laughed at that and finished   
their food. Joanna volunteered to take the dishes back to the mess while Jim and Bones finished off the rest of the boxes. 

“Did you see the message from Spock?” Jim asked as they each put a box in the hypo pile.

“Yeah I read through it.”

“Anything I should look out for?” Jim smiled lightly at him.

“You should stay away from all of it dumbass.”

“But is there anything in particular?”

Bones rolled his eyes as he picked up the last box in the room and brought it out to the regenerator pile. “Nothing will trigger your allergies. There is this one plant though that I   
would prefer you stayed at least a hundred feet from.”

“Oh the one that has the giant spikes on it?”

“Yeah that one.”

“Sure thing then. Could kill me in an instant with those things.”

“Let’s not go through that again.” Bones thought he had said it softly but the arm on his shoulder told him otherwise.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Jim. Come on let’s go get washed up a little before….”

They walked out of the room and stumbled down the hallways to their rooms. Bones wasn’t all that surprised when Jim reached out an arm to drag him into his place.

“How’s your back?”

“Huh? Oh it’s a lot better. One hot shower away from being fit as a fiddle.”

Jim smiled at his saying. The smile turned into a smirk quickly and a small gleam entered his eyes.

“Care to share a shower Bones?”

Bones laughed and pushed Jim into his rooms before turning to his own door. 

“I’ll see you in a minute.”

When the door closed he stripped off his clothes and practically sprinted to the shower. The warm water was brilliant against his worn muscles. He stayed in much longer than was necessary. When he finished he pulled the towel off of the rack and walked out into his room. He dried off, pulled on a fresh uniform, and checked his PADD.

EnsignMcCoy: I went and washed up. I’m on the bridge now. See you soon!

Kirk: I’m on the bridge.

He put the PADD away and made his way out of his rooms to the elevator. When he got up to the bridge he took his usual position behind Jim’s head. He could just smell the scent of coconuts wafting off of Jim’s damp hair. He shook his head focused and stared out of the window. 

“Captain.”

“Yes Mr. Sulu.”

“We are going to come out of warp now.”

Jim nodded and they all watched as the bright lights zooming past the window slowed down. A large ball started to fill the screen. The brown and red tones hurt to look at, only reminding everyone why they were there.

Jim stood up and Bones saw his back tense at the sight of the planet. He was proud when Jim spoke strongly.

“Computer. Time 1534. The Enterprise has reached Tarsus IV.”


	12. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on the bridge moved forward at the same time, filling the window with their faces. Most had never seen Tarsus this close before, save one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I am so sorry this took so long to come to you! I am in the middle of the next chapter so don't hate on me about this one being slightly boring! It sets up the next events.
> 
> As always many thanks and hugs to those of you who are following this story and commenting all the time. It means everything!
> 
> Enjoy!

Everyone on the bridge moved forward at the same time, filling the window with their faces. Most had never seen Tarsus this close before, save one person.

Jim didn’t move towards the window. He remained standing by his chair, observing everyone else’s reactions to the horrible planet. Bones took a step up next to him but didn’t reach out. He wanted to give comfort without being obvious.

Jim twitched a smile at him from the corner of his mouth.

“Alright everyone. Report to your posts. Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov, find us a place to land.”

“Captain!”

Jim turned around to look at Uhura. She had an earphone held to the side of her face. She was pale. Bones glanced over at Jim and tried not to show any anxiety.

“What is it?”

“We have an incoming message from someone named Liana. She wants to speak with you. Should I patch her through?”

“Yes. Put it on the screen.”

They all turned to look at the screen. A picture of a woman appeared in front of them. She was beautiful, there was no doubt in that. She had dark brown hair that hung loosely   
down her tanned face. Sharp green eyes pierced through Bones and then slid over to Jim, flashing when she recognized the Command Insignia. 

“Are you the Captain?” She trained her eyes up and down Jim’s body. Bones took a small step closer in response. A small smile flitted across her mouth before disappearing again.

“Yes I am. Who may I ask are you?”

She grinned down at Jim. Her teeth were filed into sharp points. 

“I am Liana, the leader of the Resistance. Well this sector at least. There are other smaller pockets that we have been unable to locate.”

“Okay Liana. Were you the one who contacted Starfleet?”

Her smile fell away. 

“Yes. I want my people out. We aren’t winning this war Captain…”

“Kirk.”

“Captain Kirk. Many of our people have been killed by the virus. Others have died from the lack of food. More still have been killed in combat. We are losing this war. Your Starfleet   
promised us salvation.”

“That’s true. We are here to help get your people off planet and provide any medical assistance we can. Is there somewhere we can land?”

Liana looked down at her hands and then back up at Jim. 

“Yes there is. I can send you the coordinates. When should we expect you?”

“If you send the coordinates now I can see you in five minutes.”

She nodded and ended the transmition. Jim let out a breath and looked down at Chekov. 

“We ave received coordinations Keptain.”

“Let’s land. Everyone buckle up.”

Jim sat down in his chair and pressed a button under his arm rest. Two small chairs popped up on either side of him. 

“Jo take this one.” She nodded and came to sit on his left side.

Bones tried to hide his smile as he took the other seat.

“When did you put these in Jim?”

Jim smiled wickedly at him and pressed another button for the buckles to zip across his chest. 

Bones didn’t look out of the window as they landed. Usually he would have gone back to the MedBay to avoid watching a planet’s surface come up to meet them but he knew Jim   
needed him there. He took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. He felt a warm hand squeeze his knee. He looked down to see Jim casually moving his hand back to the arm   
rest. A small river of warmth ran down Bones neck at the sight.

The landing was simple and ended smoothly. Chekov and Sulu put them down safely on the ground. When the ship finally relaxed into the earth Jim stood up. Bones, Spock and   
Uhura followed his lead. 

“Mr. Sulu you have the comm. Lock down the ship when we leave and don’t break her.”

“Wait!” Joanna shot out of her char and followed them to the elevator. 

“You’re going too Dad?”

Bones sighed and pulled her into a quick hug. 

“Yeah. Someone has to take care of Jim.”

“Hey!”

“Captain the Doctor’s logic is sound.”

“Yes thanks Spock. I’m not a kid Bones!”

“I know you aren’t….sometimes.”

“Whatever. Jo you sit with Sulu. Take notes. Do what he says. Keep a look out.”

She nodded and walked back to stand behind Sulu, who had taken the captain’s chair. The elevator doors closed and Bones fished in his pocket for the epipens he had stashed   
there. Jim pulled out his PADD and called Scotty.

“…yeah and take Chekov with you. We’ll see you in a few. Kirk out.”

Bones handed both Spock and Uhura two epipens each. 

“One’s for you and one’s for Jim.”

“Bones-“

“No Jim. I’m not taking chances this time! I mean seriously you had an allergic reaction to the damned turkey when we got home. I might not be right next to you the entire time so they need to carry one in case. Here take these.” He handed Jim two epipens and glared at him until he saw them slip into the pocket of his pants.

“Right so we need to suit up don’t we Spock?” Jim looked over at him.

“Yes Captain. The suits are waiting for us by the transporter pad along with 5 boxes of hypo sprays and one box of regenerators. Doctor will we be taking them with us on this first trip?”

Bones grunted as the doors slid open to the transporter room. 

“Not this time. Let’s get the diplomatic shit done first. Where are the suits?”

“They’re on the wall o’er there.” Scotty yelled to them from his position by the control panel. 

They made their way over and picked up the suits. They weren’t much different from their uniforms besides the fact that they all matched in color. Bones watched as Jim slipped   
the epipens into the suit pants pocket and discarded his other pair. At least he was taking him seriously.

They all stepped onto the transporter pad. Bones stood next to Jim on his right, Spock on his left. Uhura flanked them. Jim nodded to Scotty and they were encased in soft white   
light.


	13. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s all right Bones. Sun takes some getting used to down here. You’ll be squinting for a few days.”
> 
> “Joy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NOW ANOTHER UPDATE SO FAST WHAT IS THIS!?  
> In all honesty I had a cup of coffee.....or three..... but anyways here is the next chapter.  
> slight bomb of angst being dropped here....uh oh!
> 
> Hell hath no fury like an angry Jim.

Sunlight pierced through Bones’ eyes. The sandy earth glared back at him. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled into Jim. 

“It’s all right Bones. Sun takes some getting used to down here. You’ll be squinting for a few days.”

“Joy.” He muttered and rubbed his eyes again. Jim chuckled and patted his shoulder. 

“Greetings.”

Bones looked up to see a small crowd of people around them. One stepped out from the group and walked up to Jim. Liana.

“Greetings Captain Kirk. We are here to escort you to camp. We will speak there. Out here it is not entirely safe.”

Jim nodded and started to follow Liana. Bones fell into step beside him, walking a little closer than necessary. He could sense Jim was tensing up.

“Jim you need to calm down.” He whispered.

Jim scowled at him but nodded all the same. 

The walk was not long. They reached the outskirts of a tent city in under five minutes. People came out to look at them as the progressed through the maze. Liana led them to a bright green tent, much smaller than the others. 

“This is my tent. It isn’t big enough for all of us so we will have to discuss ourselves outside. Set up a perimeter please.” The men that had accompanied her moved into a circle   
around her tent. Liana sat down in front of its opening and gestured for the rest of them to do the same.

“As you know the government isn’t exactly working around here. They have taken some of the Resistance members and held them captive. It is our goal to get everyone out. Do   
you understand Captain?”

Jim inhaled sharply. “You want to get them back? Excuse me for being blunt but how do you even know they are alive?”

Liana’s eyes darkened and she barred her sharp teeth at Jim.

“We have been sent sufficient proof on the matter. I won’t subject you to watching it. Do we have a deal Captain?”

Jim looked down at his hands. Bones could see him mentally running through the options in his head. He looked up abruptly and when he spoke Bones could feel the ice in his   
words.

“We will evacuate everyone else first. Then we will focus on the captured.”

Liana shook her head.

“They will just kill them when they figure out what is going on. We need to rescue them first and then evacuate.”

“If we do that we start a downpour of shit you don’t want. They will end up exterminating all of you in one quick sweep. They’ve done it before. They will do it again. The only   
reason they have let you survive this long is because you aren’t outright attacking them.”

“Yes but we can’t leave those people to die.”

Jim clenched his jaw and glanced at Bones and then at Spock, inviting them to give ideas.

A plan began to form in Bones’ mind but he didn’t like it and he knew Jim would never agree. 

“We could do both. Send a team to go extract the hostages and have the Enterprise begin ferrying people off the planet. If she left today she would be back in a little under four   
weeks. How long does it take to get to where they are?”

Liana observed him as he spoke and smiled when he finished. 

“It takes three days to get there and three days to get back. Your plan is good…..”

“CMO McCoy.”

“Who would you send on the team? Some of my people obviously but whom from yours?”

Bones grimaced, knowing that Jim was going to kill him.

“Well you would need at least two people….one of which is medical, such as myself.” 

He didn’t look at Jim. He didn’t have to, to feel the intense glare of “hell to the fuck no” he was getting. 

“If I may speak. The Doctor makes a logical point. I would stay alongside him as my knowledge is useful for these emergency situations.” 

Uhura glared at him but didn’t say anything. Jim had moved his glare over to Spock and was now starting to turn into a tomato. 

“I agree to those terms. Captain Kirk your crew is surprisingly helpful. Are you in consensus with them?”

“Hell no!” he spit out. 

“Captain it is the only logical plan-“

“Damn logic!”

“Jim stop it! Be reasonable.”

“Bones don’t- just don’t even- I’m sorry Liana I need a minute with my team if you don’t mind.”

Liana smiled softly then and crawled into her tent.

“Guys this is ridiculous. I’m not leaving my first lieutenant and my CMO on this planet while we fly back to Starfleet. It’s insane!”

“Jim they’re right. It’s not something we want but it makes sense. We have to do it. Besides with them off ship we have more room for other people. Fewer trips Jim.” Uhura was   
looking down at her hands as she spoke. Bones saw the tightness in her neck.

“I don’t think I can in good conscious leave you here.” Jim looked defeated.

“It’ll be fine Jim.” He smiled ruefully at him and tried not to show the panic in his eyes. He didn’t want to stay on the god damned planet. He wanted to go back to the Enterprise. To   
Joanna. To Jim. 

It took a minute. One minute for Jim to huff out a breath angrily and call out to Liana.

“My CMO and first lieutenant will stay to help with the extraction. We have medical supplies that I trust you will hand out as needed. Bo- er McCoy will be in charge of those. No   
debate on that. We will take women and children first and then progress to the elderly men if there is still room. I need you to get word out to as many pockets as you can to get   
them to come here. We aren’t going to be flying all over the planet just to get people. They come here. Is that understood?”

Liana inclined her head in assent and Jim stood up.

“We will start unloading the medical supplies. Get the word out for women and children to make their way to the Enterprise. We leave tonight when the sun sets.”

“Thank you Captain. We will escort you and your team back to the ship.”

Bones stood up and set his shoulders. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Jo.


	14. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got onto the Enterprise Jim whipped out his PADD and immediately started contacting people, relaying directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter.  
> I don't have much to say because this chapter....  
> I cried while writing this.
> 
> Enjoy and comment please.

When they got onto the Enterprise Jim whipped out his PADD and immediately started contacting people, relaying directions. Bones reached out to stop him by the shoulder but his hand slipped. Jim walked away to the elevator, not looking around. 

Bones frowned but decided to let him breath for a minute. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for MedBay. Just as the doors slid closed his PADD beeped.

EnsignMcCoy: WHY IS UNCLE JIM SAYING YOU ARE STAYING ON TARSUS DAD? WHY ISN’T HE STAYING WITH YOU? WHERE ARE YOU?

McCoy: Jo calm down. I’m on my way to MedBay. Pay attention to what Jim is saying. I’ll be up in a few minutes.

EnsignMcCoy: I’m staying with you.

Bones stared down at the screen in horror. 

McCoy: Did you tell Jo she was staying planet side with me?

Kirk: No what the hell Bones? Do you really think I would do that? I don’t even want you there!

McCoy: Then you keep a strong grip on her arm because she says she’s staying with me.

Kirk: I’ll handle it.

Bones slammed his PADD into his pocket and walked into MedBay, immediately barking orders. The two Ensigns scrambled to get to the air hanger with the medical supplies.   
Chapel was a little more calm, gathering her things quietly.

Bones went into his office and grabbed the few things he could think he would need. Most of his stuff was in his rooms. He decided to stop back there later. 

“McCoy?”

He turned to the door to see chapel standing hesitantly in the frame.

“What’s wrong Christine?” 

“Nothing. I just wanted to say be safe and don’t do anything stupid.”

Bones twitched up a smile and walked over to give her a quick hug. 

“Don’t worry about me.”

“Leonard I’m serious. Don’t go getting into a problem. It would kill him.”

She looked him in the eye with the most serious expression Bones thought he had ever seen on her. He pulled back a little, face contorted into shock.

“What?”

“Len you’re his best friend….. if something happened to you I don’t think he would be able to function. You know that. You know it better than most. Just be safe.”

Bones couldn’t speak. He nodded slowly and watched as Chapel gave a smile and turned to follow the frantic Ensigns.

He looked around the empty MedBay and a small ball of anticipation curled into his stomach. He walked back over to the elevator and punched the button for the bridge.

When he walked out everyone was in a flurry of motion. Uhura was showing Joanna the communication panel, Jim and Spock were bent over a PADD and arguing quietly, Chekov   
and Sulu were typing frantically into the control panels. 

“Jim we ave a group here for ya.”

“Thanks Scotty. Joanna go settle them in to rec room three.”

She nodded and hurried out of the bridge. Bones walked over to Jim and Spock. They were looking at a map of the planet.

“You need to stay away from this area. It’s where those plants with the spikes are. When you are evacuating make sure you don’t go that way unless absolutely necessary. It won’t   
be pretty if you have to go through them.”

“Captain I understand. Is there anything else the Doctor and I must know before we go pack our belongings?”

Jim stood up, his eyes were wet. 

“No that’s all. Go pack and report back to the transport pad. I’ll meet you there.”

Spock turned and left. Bones hesitated for only a moment and then pulled Jim with him to the elevator.

“Bones I need to-“

“The hell you do! You won’t see me for close to a month. Best friend privileges!”

“Bones!” Jim pulled him closer in the elevator and checked his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“What? I’m fine! Jesus you don’t even know how to take a temperature properly.”

“I don’t think I have ever heard you say the words ‘best friends’ before!”

Bones rolled his eyes as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to his rooms.

“I’m sure I said them at some point darlin’.” He punched in the code to his rooms and walked straight to the bedroom. He went to the closet and pulled out the backpack he hadn’t   
used since the academy days. It was still in decent shape and it could hold a lot more than it looked like it could.

Jim followed him in and sat on his bed as he pulled out things he would need. They didn’t talk until Bones was zipping up his bag.

“Aren’t you going to take any sweaters?”

“What? It’s a desert Jim.”

“It gets really cold at night Bones. You’ll thank me later when you have them.” 

He got off of the bed and walked over to Bones’ closet. He rummaged around for a minute before pulling out an old grey sweater. It had the Starfleet medical insignia on the front   
and Bones stretched across the back.

“You still have this?”

“Obviously. I remember the day you gave that to me.”

“Hmm? Oh yeah me too. It was after my first exam that you so graciously helped me study for.” He smirked at Bones.

“Got this as a thank you gift. You used to wear it to the gym.”

Bones smiled a little and walked over to take the sweater. He packed it in the bag and turned to look at Jim. 

“Yeah it was comfortable.”

Jim looked close to tears again. He wasn’t doing as well as Bones had hoped he would. He walked over to him and placed one hand on his shoulder, the other digging in his   
pocket. 

“Here, take this.”

He held out the plastic model of the heart that Jim pointed out last week. Jim’s eyes widened as he took it cautiously from Bones. He didn’t say anything as the tears ran out of his eyes. He just pulled Bones in to a tight hug. 

Bones pat his back calmly and waited for Jim to stop shaking. Muffled sobs came up to his ears and he tried desperately to keep his own tears at bay. Jim didn’t need him crying right now. 

They stood like that for a long time. Jim finally pulled back to look up sheepishly at Bones. He gave Jim a soft smile, comforting him. 

“It’s okay Jim.”

Jim nodded and blew out his breath, twirling the heart in his hands.

“I just can’t lose you Bones. Not to this place. Promise me you’ll stay alive Bones. That I’ll come back in a month and you’ll still be here.”

Bones’ chest tightened and his breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t a promise he could make because there were too many factors. He made it anyway.

“I swear I’ll come home Jim.”

“No driving off a cliff?”

Bones relaxed a little and smiled at him again.

“No driving off a cliff.”

They stood for a minute staring at each other before Bones decided it was time to get to the transporter pad. He grabbed his bag and clapped Jim on the shoulder to get him to   
move, the plastic heart clutched tightly in his hands.

They didn’t speak on the way. They didn’t have much to say. When the doors opened a small crowd filled the room. Joanna rushed over and attacked Bones with a hug. Tears   
leaked out of her eyes and into his shirt. He squeezed her tightly and stroked her hair. When she pulled away she smiled, wiped her eyes, and turned to Jim.

“They got all of the women and children on board. We still had room so I told them to send all of the elderly. What was weird was we still had room. I told them to send all of the   
men over.” She paused and her brow furrowed. 

“Captain we can still take at least ten more people.”

Jim looked troubled.

“Okay. Good work Ensign.”

She smiled tentatively at him and turned away. Bones watched her walk up to Spock and shake his hand. He chuckled when he saw Spock’s eyebrows rise up at her “human”   
gesture. Jim snorted but moved to follow her. Bones tagged along. 

“Should we get going then?” 

“Yes Captain we are ready to leave now. It is exactly five minutes away from sun down on this planet.”

“Thanks Spock. Who’s coming to say goodbye?”

“Captain I do not think-“

“Oh stop it Spock we should at least see you out.”

Spock didn’t respond but inclined his head. Uhura stepped up onto the pad next to him. Bones got on behind her. Joanna joined him and he didn’t have the heart to tell her no.   
Jim was last on the pad. 

“Alright Scotty. Let’s get this done.”

They all watched the light of white light come up around them. Then they were outside. A cool breeze blew across the sand, sending pieces into their eyes.

The small group of guards and Liana stood a few feet from them.

“Greetings.”

“Greetings.” Jim said tightly.

“I see we have collected your entire village. I thought this was going to take a few round trips.”

“As did we Captain Kirk. I did tell you, however, that many of our people died. We also did not know how large these space ships were.”

“It’s just hard to believe we got everybody….”

“I know. We have sent word to some of the pockets. We hope they will be able to spread the word quickly enough for when you arrive again.”

Jim nodded and turned to look at them. Spock and Uhura were silently saying goodbye to each other. Joanna had taken Bones’ hand. 

When Spock broke away Jim pulled him into a fierce hug and then let him go. 

Bones hugged Joanna again and then stepped up to Jim. 

Those blue eyes searched his for a moment before his arms pulled Bones in to a hug. It was softer than the one he had given to Spock. It lasted longer too. 

When they separated it felt like a small whole ripped through Bones’ chest at the look in Jim’s eyes. He watched as Jim walked over and took Joanna’s hand and squeezed it, the other still clutching at the plastic heart. His family. 

He smiled at them and watched as white light encased their bodies, leaving an empty space where they were standing. It left an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
He turned to look at Liana and Spock.

“Guess we better get this show on the road.”


	15. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had taken off after Jim stepped onto the bridge. It hadn’t been necessary to say anything to them, everyone just knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a bittersweet chapter for you.   
> I hope the set up is okay with you all because it's going to be this way for the next few chapters.  
> I'm going to skip chunks of time because....well yeah that makes sense.
> 
> I just wanted to say that I am sorry if I made you cry last chapter. I made myself cry! Have your tissues at the ready.  
> Anyway comment and enjoy!

JIM: DAY 1

They had taken off after Jim stepped onto the bridge. It hadn’t been necessary to say anything to them, everyone just knew. Joanna stood in her father’s place behind Jim, silent tears falling down her face. Jim tried to not show his own pain. He was the captain off a star ship. He had to be strong in the face of troubling times.

Except he didn’t feel strong. He felt incomplete. 

As the pulled away from the surface of the planet Jim didn’t look out of the window. He didn’t want to see a little dot in the sand. He wanted his last view of Bones to be that small   
twitch of his lip. That private smile he sometimes whipped out when Jim was in a particularly panicked mood. He turned to face Joanna.

She had a brave face on. From far away you wouldn’t even be able to see the wobble to her lip or the tears streaming slowly down her face. 

“Jo why don’t you take the rest of the day off?”

She looked down at him blearily.

“Are you?”

“….No. I have a job to do.”

“Then neither am I.” 

He turned back around as she wiped at her eyes.

“Spo-hm Uhura?”

“Yes Captain?” Her voice was soft. Jim tried not to choke up at the sound. 

“What is the status on our refugees?”

She tapped at a PADD next to her and then stood up to bring it over to him, taking Spock’s typical spot behind him.

“They are all steeled in. Ensign McCoy did an excellent job at that. I think it would be a good idea for you to go talk to them.”

Jim nodded and got out of his chair. 

“Mr. Sulu you have the comm.”

“Yes Captain.”

“You both are coming with me.” He gestured to Jo and Uhura. They followed him off of the bridge and into the elevator. He punched the button for the floor with the rec rooms   
and then sagged against the wall.

“How are we going to do this?” He whispered to them.

Joanna stared helplessly at the floor and shuffled her feet. Uhura reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I set up a connection with both of their PADD’s specifically with these.” She pulled out three PADDs from her pocket.

“It’s long distance messaging. We can’t call but we can message them. I boosted the signal to reach Tarsus from Earth. You can try it out now if you want.”

She handed both Jim and Joanna a PADD. Jim stared at the thing in his hands until the door opened and they stepped out. He crammed the PADD into his pocket. 

They walked down the corridor to rec room three. Jim took a deep breath and then pulled open the doors.

 

BONES: DAY 1

They walked quietly to the now empty village. Bones stayed beside Spock, opting for comfort rather than diplomacy. Liana took the lead, her small group of guards trailing behind   
them. 

The sound of the Enterprise taking off behind them made Bones’ stomach lurch. He didn’t turn around to see it leave. He didn’t want that moment in his head. Instead he looked   
down at the sand. Up close it was all different kinds of colors. Soft pinks, deep oranges, and bright reds intermingled with each other, creating a wonderful combination. 

When they reached the camp Bones finally dared to look up at the sky. The stars shone brightly down at him. He scowled and looked back in front of him. Liana had stopped and was pointing to a tent next to hers. 

“This shall be your tent Mr. Spock. Would you like to retire now?”

“Yes. Thank you for your hospitality. I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight all.” 

Bones watched him walk into the tent and then turned to look at the other tent Liana was now pointing to across from it.

“This will be yours CMO. Do you need anything else?”

Bones shook his head and made to move into the tent. A small hand on his arm stopped him from making it all the way in. He turned around and looked at Liana. She had a   
serious expression on her face that made Bones’ jaw clench.

“I understand you had to leave things behind today. I am sorry.”

He stared blankly at her but nodded his head. She released his arm and walked over to her tent. 

“Goodnight CMO.”

“’Night.” 

He walked into the tent and flopped down on the cot on the floor. He drifted off slowly, sleep coming at a crawl to him. 

He heard his PADD beep in his bag. 

He pulled it out and stared down at the messages that appeared on the screen.

EnsignMcCoy: Dad! Nyota figured out how to message long distance! Now we can talk all the time! Well….sorta. Anyway just wanted to say goodnight and I love you!

He smiled and blinked back tears as he typed a message back to her.

McCoy: I love you too darlin’. This is great. Goodnight!

The other message sent a small thrill through his heart.

Kirk: Hey Bones. Nyota figured out some long distance texting thing so we can keep base with each other. We just finished talking to the refugees. They seem tired. Most of them   
had to get a hypo tonight for dehydration. Christine did great. The Ensigns helped her out of course. My shift just ended so I’m sitting in my rooms. It’s weird not having you here   
Bones.

McCoy: I know. It’s weird being planet side right now. I’m exhausted. This messaging thing is great by the way. I’ll have to thank Nyota. You should get some sleep Jim. Try not to   
get drunk without me!

Kirk: Bones! I would never think of getting drunk without you…..well not on the real stuff anyway. Just kidding! Joanna is in your rooms by the way.

Bones: Good I’m glad she’s close by you. Is she doing okay?

Kirk: She’s strong. She cried a bit today and she’s a little quiet but I think she will be okay.

Bones: What about you?

Kirk: Fine.

Bones: Jim don’t shut me out just because I’m not there.

Kirk: Well I feel really strung out. I feel a little better because we can keep in contact now and I don’t have to worry about you twenty-four seven, but I’m still anxious.

Bones: Yeah this is definitely a good thing. It’ll be okay Jim. 

Kirk: I know Bones. You should rest, big day tomorrow.

Bones: Yeah you too. G’night darlin’.

Kirk: Night Bones.

Bones smiled as he closed the PADD and put it by his bag. He drifted off quickly.


	16. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim stalked onto the bridge and scowled at his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments!  
> I hope you aren't feeling too angsty right now!  
> This chapter isn't as bad as the previous one I swear. Tissues may be required but it is unlikely you'll need them.
> 
> I am going to start making some time jumps because there is only so much you can write about on a Starship journey to and from a planet. If you don't enjoy it I apologize :(
> 
>  
> 
> As always Enjoy!!

JIM: DAY 3

 

Jim stalked onto the bridge and scowled at his chair. He was restless and the prospect of sitting around for Alpha shift made him want to scream. He threw himself down into the chair in a huff and pulled out his PADD.

Kirk: Bones you able to talk?

He waited a few minutes. His scowl deepened as he waited for an answer. Bones had told him yesterday that they were going to start their journey to the city this morning. Jim had had a small meltdown because he had thought they were going to wait until the end of the second week at least to move out. Bones had tried to sooth him by explaining they  
were going to scope out the situation and then head back to camp. 

Jim had then messaged Spock with a very angry tone and Spock had told Bones about it. Pointy eared bastard that he was, he had then messaged Uhura about it too. She in turn  
went to Chapel and gotten her to give him an anti-anxiety hypo. 

Jim almost killed them both.

His PADD beeped.

Bones: Hey Jim. We are at the city limits. I will have to message you later. I have to turn my PADD off. 

Kirk: Okay message me later.

Kirk: Please be safe Bones.

Bones: I’ll keep away from any cliffs okay?

Kirk: Swear to me you’ll message me again when you get out of the city.

He didn’t get an answer. 

He stared at the PADD until a soft cough brought him back to the Enterprise. 

Joanna was smiling down at him and holding up her own PADD.

“Guess he had to go.”

Jim smiled at her and put his own PADD away. It was impressive to him how well Joanna was taking all of this. She wasn’t even through her first year in the academy and he could  
see the great commander she would make. 

He looked back at his PADD to check the time. He still had a good four hours before lunch break. He sighed and put the PADD in his pocket. He tapped his feet restlessly against  
the ground before a sigh made him stop. He turned his chair around to see Uhura staring at him with a small smile on her face.

“Permission to speak Captain?”

“Of course.”

“Scotty wanted a word with you. He told me this morning. I wasn’t sure if he had messaged you yet.”

Jim smiled widely and shot out of his chair towards the elevator.

“Mr. Sulu you have the comm! Ensign would you like to accompany me to Engineering?”

Joanna didn’t even respond. She got into the elevator with him and punched the button for the engineering deck. As the doors closed she turned to Jim and gave him a hug. He  
returned it enthusiastically. When she pulled away he let her go reluctantly.

“What was that for kiddo?”

She smiled and smoothed out her dress.

“I was instructed to make you calm down by your doctor.”

Jim felt his draw drop before he was laughing.

“I’m pretty sure that Bones meant a hypo not a hug.”

“Yeah well he would have given you a hug too I’m sure.”

Jim snorted as the doors opened and they made their way onto the engineering deck. It always surprised Jim how quiet it was. Even when he had gone into the warp core it was  
only a soft hum in his ears.

They walked to the main panel where Scotty was sitting, fiddling with a knob.

“Don’t break down our ship with that Scotty.”

He jumped slightly in his seat before turning to glare at them

“Excuse me Mr. Perfect hair but I AM the head of engineering ‘ere. I ‘spect a little faith from ya.”

“Sorry. Uhura said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah s’right. I wanted to give ya this but erm, not in front of the wee one.” He gestured to a bottle of clear liquid sitting on the floor by his feet. 

Jim smiled and scooped up the bottle, un-stoppering it and smelling the contents.

“Excuse me! I’m old enough to drink you know!” Joanna huffed.

“No you aren’t only on like, two other planets. Certainly not Earth.”

“Uncle Jim come on! We’re in space!”

Jim replaced the stopper and glared at her.

“Absolutely not Jo. What kind of Uncle would I be? What kind of Captain would I be!?”

“A pretty good one.” She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest, scuffing the floor with her foot.

Jim sagged a little and handed the bottle back to Scotty glumly.

“Thanks Scotty. I can’t drink it though. I made a promise not to get drunk until Bones was back.”

Joanna smirked a little and turned her head away to observe the Jeffries Tubes on the right. 

“Ah well. Save it for later then.” Scotty placed the bottle back under the console and began fiddling with the knob again. 

Jim saw the smirk on Joanna’s face and blushed slightly. 

“So is there anything you need help with?” 

Joanna turned back to Scotty.

“Nah not much to do yet. My Ensigns are in some of the Jeffries Tubes on the south side with Gaila but I have one up high I need help to fix.”

“I’ll help if it’s okay with you Captain?”

She turned to look at him. Jim smiled and nodded to her.

“Just be careful. If you need me I’ll be with the refugees.”

She nodded to him and he turned to leave. When he got to the elevator he turned around to see Joanna holding a small pile of tubes and a harness, looking slightly panicked. He  
laughed and got in the elevator, pushing the button for the rec rooms.

 

BONES: DAY 3

 

He tripped. It wasn’t the first time today that he felt the hard, hot sand against his palms. Bones grunted and pushed himself back into a standing position. 

The walking wasn’t so bad. He had trained hard at the Academy and when they went into space, Jim always insisted on going to the exercise rooms together for motivation. He  
was fit enough for the long distance travel.

He was not, however, used to the boredom. He had turned off his PADD half an hour ago after messaging with Jim. He wasn’t mentally stimulated like he was on the Enterprise and  
it was driving him crazy.

He shuffled along next to Spock, trailing slightly behind Liana and one of her guards, Hector.

“Perhaps it would be beneficial for everyone if we take a break?” She called over her shoulder. 

“Jesus yes.” Bones muttered. 

They approached a small rocky section of their next hill and scattered around them. Bones groaned quietly as he sat, lower back tensing slightly. 

“What I wouldn’t give for Jim right now.” He sighed.

“What wouldn’t you give?”

He jumped slightly at the sound of Liana’s voice next to him. She was leaning against the rock he was sitting on, faced turned up to look at him.

“Oh uh it was a figure of speech.”

“No it wasn’t.” 

He stared down at her smile before furrowing his brow and looking down at his feet.

“I don’t understand your meanin’.”

She shifted slightly to look at him properly. It sent chills up Bones’ spine at the sight of her sharp teeth.

“You would give up almost anything for your Captain. What would you not be willing to give up? What would you save over him?”

Bones stared down at her lividly. 

“That isn’t something I’m willing to discuss with someone I just met a few days ago.”

“I understand. I just think it is interesting that you would both do anything for the other.”

“Oh and how do you come to that conclusion?”

“The way he acted on the first day. The way you can’t stop checking your PADD, though you haven’t for a while. Not to mention the ridiculous smile you get on your face when  
anyone mentions him to you.”

Bones’ jaw dropped. Liana was perceptive.

“Okay well yes but…”

“Do not misunderstand me. I think it is wonderful that you have found someone that happens to work so closely with you.”

Her gaze wondered over to Hector. 

“It is both a blessing and a curse CMO. Though you already know this.”

With that she got up and walked over to Hector. She took his canteen and sloshed it around before handing hers over to him. He smiled and took it from her, drinking heavily and  
then handing it back to her. 

Bones watched with a slack jaw. He knew something was happening with him and Jim. He knew something was going to change eventually but he had never seen it from the  
outside before. It was like a mirror. 

“Excuse me. If we wish to reach our destination before nightfall we should be leaving now. If we continue at the previous pace we should reach the city in four hours and twenty  
eight minutes.”

Bones grumbled slightly as he stood up and walked over to where Spock stood.

“What if we pick up the pace?”

Spock raised his eyebrow at him.

“I expect we should reach the city in the same amount of time because of your current coordination skills Doctor.”

Bones barked out a laugh and they began their walk again.


	17. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim watched as their refugees appeared on the transporter pad below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY BIG TIME GAP.  
> In the interest of maintaining a good plot I jumped over some stuff. I plan on explaining the extraction in a later chapter so please don't worry about it!!
> 
> WARNING: ANGST LEVEL 1701%
> 
> As always thank you for your outstanding comments and please enjoy!

JIM: DAY 15

Jim watched as their refugees appeared on the transporter pad below them. He stood on the observation deck of the Enterprise with Joanna by his side. She looped her arm around his waist and he pulled her closer. Uhura came to stand next to Joanna on her other side.

They had arrived exactly a day ahead of schedule. Sulu and Chekov had pushed the ship to her max on the way there. Jim would never admit it out loud but he was grateful that they had done it. 

“Captain.”

All three of them turned to look as Scotty entered the room.

“We can leave in about two hours. I need to do a few quick fixes and one check on the overhaul but she’s ready to go otherwise.”

“Thanks Scotty. Let me know when you finish. We’ll leave right after. Oh and when we do, take a break. You deserve it.”

Scotty nodded and walked back out of the room. Jim turned back to watch the last few refugees get packed onto a Starfleet shuttle. He sighed quietly and as the door slid closed.

Joanna jumped a little next to him. She pulled away and took out her PADD. As she did so Jim felt his own vibrate and he pulled it out.

McCoy: We had to go into the city today to get the people. They were going to kill them. I don’t want to give you the details. We had to make a run for it in groups. I got separated.   
Can’t get Spock on his PADD either. Any chance you can get through to him? 

Jim dropped his PADD in shock. He felt tremors run through his body.

“Jim?”

Uhura moved to pick up his PADD and he watched her scan the screen, face paling. He swayed and leaned against the glass of the window. Joanna stared down at her own PADD in   
confusion. 

“Uncle Jim what is he talking about? I don’t unde-“ She looked up at him and stopped talking, eyes widening. 

“What is it? Uhura what does the screen say?” She made to reach for the PADD but Uhura thrust it into Jim’s shaking hands. 

“It’s your father. He needs some help contacting Spock. Jim is just over reacting.” 

He let out a strangled cry. She glared at him but grabbed Joanna’s arm and steered her out of the room.

“You’ll help me try and patch a call through to Spock. I figured out how to do the long distance calls. You should be able to use them on your PADD. You too Jim.”

She called to him over her shoulder as the door closed.

Jim slid down the window and onto the floor. His breathing was rapid and shallow. His head was spinning. He looked down at the message again, not really absorbing the words   
on the screen. 

Bones was alone. On Tarsus. Without him. 

He leaned over and vomited. 

He let a broken sob escape his lips and clutched the PADD to his chest, moving away from the emptied contents of his stomach. He tried to calm down by doing the breathing   
exercises Bones had taught him back in the Academy. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

The sound of the door opening sent another stab of anxiety through him. He looked up to see Uhura walking towards him. She grimaced at the pool next to him and then sat on   
his other side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We got in touch with Spock. He said everyone is separated but they are going to meet at the camp. He said that there is no reason to worry about Leonard, they had a plan in case   
something like this happened. 

Jim I think you should call him. It will calm you down.”

He nodded his head and handed over his PADD to her. He watched her press the call button and waited as the screen turned black. 

Bones didn’t answer. 

Jim leaned over a retched again.

 

BONES: DAY 15

 

He ran down the side of the sandy hill and turned around. He wasn’t being followed anymore which was either a very good thing or a very bad thing. He watched as one of the   
men they had saved tumbled over the hill and stood shakily on the top.

“Damn it Hector help him down here!’ He called up. He watched as Hector crested the hill and took the man’s arm, guiding him down.

“He can’t keep up with us Leonard. We need to slow down.”

“We can’t slow down. Those guys could still be on our asses!”

“You know damn well they aren’t! They backed down a while ago.”

“You don’t know that!”

“YES I DO LEONARD I SAW IT.”

“DAMN IT JIM WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!”

“…..did you just call me Jim?”

Bones heaved a sigh and sat down in the sand, face in his palms.

“Yeah I did. I’m sorry. I’m just…” He waved his hand in the air and then let it fall into his lap.

“I remind you of him?” Hector helped the injured man down onto the sand and then took a swig from his canteen before joining them on the ground.

“Yeah. Sometimes.”

“You miss him.”

It wasn’t a question and Bones didn’t give an answer. It was obvious to anyone willing to squint in his direction.

“You should return his call. He is probably frantic by now.”

“Jim’s strong. He wouldn’t be frantic.” Except he would and Bones knew it.

“I’m sure he is. If I was in his position and you were Liana…. I would be frantic about the one I loved.”

Bones looked over at him with bleary eyes.

“Jim doesn’t love me.”

Hector snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Of course he does. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed.”

Bones looked back out into the desert and tried to understand that sentence. He loved Jim, more than just a best friend, he loved him like he should have loved Jocelyn. Jim was his   
everything. But the thought that Jim might love him back stumped him. He wasn’t able to process the information.

“Maybe it would be easier to write it to him.”

“What?” He turned back to Hector.

“On your communicator thing. Write him a message.”

Bones swallowed roughly and pulled out his canteen, taking a long gulp and grimacing when it hit his sore throat. 

“That isn’t exactly our way of showing affection.” He snickered at the thought of Jim sitting down to write him a love letter, legs bouncing under the table, tongue sticking out   
slightly as he wrote.

“Well you should tell him eventually. You should call him back. We can move again after.”

Bones frowned but pulled out his PADD. He pressed the call button , standing up and moving away to get some privacy. 

Jim picked up on the third ring.

Except it wasn’t Jim, it was Joanna.

“DAD! Oh thank the stars! Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Bones stared down at her face, confusion, relief, and joy fighting for attention in his brain.

“Jo everything’s fine. We just got separated is all. We are making our way back to camp now. Where’s Jim?”

Joanna frowned and he watched her glance over her shoulder before looking back at the screen. 

“He’s in MedBay. We just took off again about twenty minutes ago. He kind of had a panic attack when he got your message and then when you didn’t answer his call……”

She grimaced and shook her head. 

“What happened?” He gripped the screen tighter.

“Well he kind of went into hysterics. Christine and Nyota had to sedate him to get him to calm down. He’s sleeping it off now. When he gets up I think you should call again. He   
really needs you dad.”

Bones choked a little and he felt tears pool into his eyes. He blinked them away quickly and blew out his breath.

“Yeah I’ll do that sweet pea. Just let me know okay?”

She nodded and smiled at him.

“Miss you dad.”

“I miss you too hon.”

She sighed and looked over her shoulder again. 

“I think I have to go. I have my PADD on me though.”

Bones smiled tightly and nodded.

“I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too dad. Be safe please. For both our sakes.”

He closed the call and stared down at the blank screen before turning to see Hector helping the man off of the ground. He looked over at Bones and nodded slightly. 

They started up the next hill.


	18. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim glared at the pills Joanna placed on his tray in the mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of forgot about notes on this one but here are a few:  
> Jim FINALLY  
> Angst and Humor!
> 
> Thanks for all of your comments!!
> 
> enjoy!

JIM: DAY 20

 

Jim glared at the pills Joanna placed on his tray in the mess. 

“I’m not taking them. Bring them back to MedBay.”

“Uncle Jim don’t make me call dad. You know he’ll give you the biggest chew out ever.”

“I don’t want them. I haven’t freaked out in two days!”

“You were taking the medicine!”

“I don’t care! I don’t want them!”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Watch it Jo.”

“…..Sorry.”

Jim jabbed his spoon into his oatmeal and reluctantly picked up the pills. After Bones had called him back he had instructed Jim to take the two pills every day to calm his nerves. 

He twirled them in his fingers slowly and then popped them in his mouth, following them with a large gulp of orange juice. 

Joanna sighed happily and tucked in to her breakfast. She had been acting more and more like Bones in the past few days, pestering Jim about everything. Mother hen-ing him to  
no end. He scowled at his food and pushed it away, pulling out his PADD.

Kirk: You awake?

He waited a few minutes and was rewarded with a long message.

McCoy: Yes. I was treating the guys we pulled out. They haven’t been doing so well. Can’t keep any food in their systems long enough to get the nutrients they need. I had to place an IV drip. Speaking of food, have you eaten anything yet?

Kirk: Yes. I’m eating oatmeal.

McCoy: Are you actually eating it or are you pushing it around your bowl like the toddler you are?

Jim chuckled and picked up his spoon, shoveling a large portion in his mouth. 

Kirk: I am totally eating it Bones. Scouts honor. 

McCoy: I get the feeling you aren’t telling the truth.

Kirk: Why don’t I call you and you can see for yourself then?

McCoy: That sounds like an excellent idea. Is this really Jim?

Jim laughed and pressed the call button. Bones picked up after the first ring. 

“Bonesy! Look I’m eating see?” He shoveled another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth, smiling stupidly. Joanna choked on her eggs and started laughing at his expression.

“Is that dad?”

“Hey darlin’.”

“Hey dad! Oh shit I have to go help Sulu with something! I’ll see you on the bridge Uncle Jim!”

She pushed away from the table and took off out of the mess. Jim scooped another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. Bones regarded him with a slight smile through the screen.

“You look a little better Jim.”  
“Yeah I gained back like two pounds.”

“Good. You looked like a skeleton before.”

“I think you’re being a bit dramatic Bones.”

Bones frowned at him. “I am not. Don’t do stupid shit like that again Jim or next time I see you I will strap you to a chair and force feed you every meal you’ve missed.”

Jim waggled his eyebrows and smirked at him. “That a promise?”

“Shut up moron.”

Jim answered by scooping another spoon of oatmeal into his mouth. It was calming just having Bones’ face in front of him. 

“What do you have to do today?” 

Bones shuffled on the screen and Jim saw him step outside. The morning light was just coming through over his shoulder, casting a soft glow on the screen. Jim’s breath caught in  
his throat, heat rose up onto his cheeks. Bones looked beautiful. 

“Nothing much. Waiting for your stupid ass to fly back over here so we can get the hell off of this planet.”

Jim smiled shakily and tried to control his breathing. 

“Yeah we’re working on it. Should be there in about nine days.”

“Joy. We have a few pockets that should be arriving by that time. I guess we’ll be taking them with us.”

Jim nodded and looked over his shoulder. No one was in the mess with him. He was a little late for Alpha shift anyway, not that anyone expected him to be on time. The crew still  
saw him as strong, not knowing about his anxiety medicine or his almost daily breakdowns at the end of his shift. They didn’t see that he was slowly going to pieces around them.

“Bones.”

“Yeah Jim?”

“I miss you.”

Bones’ face went slack on the screen. He worried that he had made him angry until a soft sigh came through to his ears.

“I miss you too Jim.”

That was all it took for Jim to completely lose it. He felt tears fill his eyes and he tried to frantically wipe them away.

“Why am I always so damned emotional every time I talk to you?” He growled.

“It’s a normal reaction Jim. Separation and stress. Some people get angry, others get weepy. Now we know which side you fall on.”

“Oh and what side do you fall on Bones?”

“You’re talking to the man with the nickname of Grumpy Bastard remember? I think you know.”

Jim barked out a laugh and finished wiping his eyes, tears drying up. 

“Yeah okay whatever. But we never talk about me crying correct?”

“I’ll take it to my grave Jim.”

They smiled at each other and Bones ran a hand through his hair, looking to his right.

“Yeah okay Spock. Listen Jim I have to go. One of the pockets is coming in and I need to help one of their older people. I’ll call you tonight okay?”

“Okay Bones. Love you.” 

He pushed the end button and then stared down at the screen in horror. 

“Oh hell no! I did not just say that! No NO NO NO NO.”

But he did and he was going to pray that Bones wouldn’t look into it as he got up and headed over to the bridge.

 

BONES: DAY 20

 

When the screen went black, Bones was sure he was going to explode. 

“Jim said love you. He said the words love and you. Together.”

Bones whirled around to see Liana smiling at him. 

“Doesn’t mean anything. He could be sayin it as a friend.”

“I call bullshit on that.” She beamed up at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Bones shoved the PADD into his pocket and mimicked her posture.

“Even if he meant it the way I would mean it, I’m not lookin’ in to it. Not yet anyway.”

Liana smiled brighter and clapped him on the shoulder before turning to go catch up with Hector. Spock came over to stand by Bones and glanced down at him.

“Doctor are you doing well?”

“Yeah I’m fine. When’s this pocket supposed to show up?”

“In approximately six minutes.”

Bones grunted and turned to look at him directly.

“Spock if I ask you a question will you answer it honestly?”

Spock turned to look at him as well and clasped his hands behind his back.

“It will depend on the context of the question.”

Bones nodded and looked down at his feet. He wasn’t sure how to phrase his question. He wasn’t an ‘emotions’ guy and Spock seemed to sense his hesitancy.

“If you wish to ask me a question regarding the Captain-“

“Jim”

“-Jim. Then I would have to give an observation. Not a true fact.”

“Okay give an observation.”

“It would seem that Jim has become attached to you in a way. I sense that it is in a different way than my connection to him, or Ensign McCoy’s connection. It is deeper. Does that  
answer the question you were going to ask?”

Bones chuckled and looked back up at Spock.

“Yeah you pointy-eared bastard. It does. Did you start reading minds recently?”

Spock raised an eyebrow at him. 

“No Doctor. I am simply observant where others are not.”

Bones laughed and then clapped Spock on the shoulder. They walked over to where Liana and Hector stood, watching a small blob move towards them.

Liana looked over at them and pulled out her phaser, setting it to stun. They all followed suit as they waited for the group of people to reach them.


	19. Day 28: See you in a few hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments. They make all of the tears I shed over this thing worth it.
> 
> This chapter got away from me a little but I think it's one hella great chapter.
> 
> Song: One and Only by Adele
> 
> As always Enjoy!

JIM: DAY 28

 

They were almost there. One more day and he would see Bones. Spock too, but he chose to focus on Bones. 

Jim walked onto the bridge, whistling quietly to himself. It was an old Twenty-first century song he had heard back in the Academy days. He had tried to educate Bones on good   
music but the stubborn bastard had grunted and rolled his eyes. 

He had, however, gotten this song stuck in Bones’ head back then. He had heard him softly singing it in the shower one morning. 

As he took his seat he heard Joanna start to quietly sing along behind him.

“You’ve been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it’s taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You’re the only one that I want”

He smiled and turned to face her. She was smiling softly and looking out of the window into the black. He knew what she was feeling, joy. He got up and, breaking about twenty   
protocols, gave her a huge hug. She returned it enthusiastically and then looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear.

“We get to see him tomorrow!” She whispered excitedly. 

He sat back down and grinned goofily at her. “I know!”

Uhura walked past him and rolled her eyes. 

“You two are ridiculous.”

Jim turned to face her and slid a smirk onto his face.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t excited to see Spock. Tell me, should I make sure I don’t sleep in my rooms tomorrow night?” He waggled his eyebrows at her as she scowled darkly. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that Captain? Maybe we should just clear out the entire hallway for the next week.”

“Oh one week won’t be enough Uhura. You might just have to camp out on the bridge until we get back to Earth.”

“Oh my gods please don’t! I really don’t want to know that about you and dad. Please spare me that.” Joanna covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

Jim chuckled darkly but let the conversation drop, letting his mind wander. 

In his pocket his PADD buzzed. He pulled it out and his smile widened again at the nameon the screen.

“Bones!”

“Hey Jim. How’s it going up there?”

“Great! We’ll be seeing you tomorrow in the morning.”

“That’s great. I really need a god damned shower.”

Jim chuckled and turned the screen so Bones could see Joanna in the shot as well. She leaned over the back of his chair to get a better look.

“Hey dad. What’s up?”

“Hey Jo. Nothing much yet. We’re expecting another pocket to come in today. Last one they could get in contact with actually. I don’t know how Starfleet thought we were going to   
get everyone off of this damned rock. It’s impossible with just one ship.”

Jim directed his attention back to the screen.

“They sent me a message the other day saying that when we come back this time we should be able to stay planet side. The other ships are supposed to show up around then   
anyway.”

“So they aren’t sending us back out then?”

“Not to Tarsus. We might have to head out on that two year mission after a week or so though.”

“I can handle that.” 

Bones sighed and Jim watched as the screen blurred for a minute before he saw Bones sitting down. 

“Can you handle it?”

Bones cocked his head to the side and a small smirk flitted across his face.

“Oh I can handle anything darlin’.”

“DAD.”

“What?”

Joanna scowled at the screen and moved away towards Chekov and Sulu who were giggling into their hands. Jim watched as she rolled her eyes at them.

“Glad to know you can handle a load Bones. I was starting to worry you were getting too old.”

“Oh I ain’t too old kid. I handle you just fine don’t I?”

Jim blushed and looked back at Bones’ face. He had a small twitch to his lip. 

“Was that sexual innuendo I detected in that statement? I could report you for harassment you know.”

“Nah you wouldn’t do that. You’d miss my grumpy ass too much.”

Jim smiled at the screen and shook his head. 

“Is it tomorrow yet?”

Bones huffed out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Not likely seeing as the sun just came up.”

Jim sighed and leaned back into his chair, staring at the PADD screen and absorbing in Bones’ appearance. He was scruffy looking. His beard had grown out a little and Jim could   
see the small salt colored hair mixed in with his normal brown. Bones’ eyes gleamed through the screen, sending a shiver up Jim’s spine. How had he never noticed that before?

Bones grunted and Jim watched him turn around. A brief flash of Liana filled the screen.

“We need you Leonard. That older man you brought back with you a few days ago…..he isn’t doing so well. I don’t think he’s going to make it.”

Bones nodded his head and Liana left. He turned back to the screen and Jim saw the sorrow lines on his face. 

“I have to go.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll call later. I promise.”

“Stay away from cliffs Bones.”

Bones smiled sadly at that.

“No cliffs. Talk to you later darlin’.”

The screen went black. Jim placed the PADD back in his pocket and tapped the arm rests of his chair. 

“Mr. Sulu! How much longer until we reach Tarsus?”

Sulu choked a little but managed to splutter out an answer before dissolving into laughter again.

“About eighteen hours Captain. We should be there a little before noon.”

Jim hummed happily and spun around in his chair, very much like the toddler Bones thought he was.

 

BONES: DAY 28 

Bones sighed and grabbed the medical bag sitting next to him. He checked the contents and made sure the appropriate hypos were in reach before getting up and going to the   
medical tent.

The tent was occupied by three people. One woman and her husband and the older man he and Hector had helped to camp. 

Bones knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling today Felix?”

The old man coughed and turned his head to look at him. His face was pale and his skin was cold. A small smile twisted ruefully onto his chapped lips. 

“I think you should tell me Doc.”

Bones glanced down at the man’s leg. He had obtained a large laceration the day the extracted everyone from the city. It had been becoming increasingly difficult to heal because   
Felix was allergic to the medicines in the hypos, save the morphine. The wound was bright red and his whole leg was swollen. 

“You’re septic, at best.” He stated and looked back up into the Felix’s eyes. There was no sorrow there, only resignation. 

“Is it time then?” he whispered.

Bones looked down at his hands. 

“No Felix not yet. The enterprise s coming tomorrow. I’ll get you on board and fix you up. That okay with you?”

Felix nodded and grasped for Bones’ hand. When he got a grip he held on tightly. 

“Can you do me a favor?”

Bones settled in to the ground next to him.

“Depends on what you’re askin’.”

Felix chuckled. “If I don’t make it onto your fancy starship, will you bury me in the fields?”

“Felix- yeah. I can do that. You don’t need to worry about that though.”

“I know, I know. You’re gonna fix me Doc. 

You know when I was a young man I had a girl who lived out this way. She was so sweet, so kind. Fixed my sorry ass into shape. I loved her with everything I had.

Her parents didn’t approve though. Said I was a bad influence on her. Said she could do better than me. She didn’t want to hear it though, she loved me Doc. She loved me like I   
was her stars and her moon.

One day we were out for a walk and we got lost. I was trying to take her on a romantic picnic. Stupid of us to go off the paths. Walked right into the field of those spiked plants. 

They were new back then. Some horrible thing the government had planted to defend the crops at the center of them. They said it would help us survive if we had a defense   
system for our food supply. Pity that didn’t work out huh?”

Bones snorted.

“Anyways, we were walking and we walked right into the field of them. We were doing fine, getting through them. Hadn’t touched a single one. That’s what triggers them. You   
even brush it and snap!

Well we were almost out and I turned to Lola and I says ‘Bit more of an adventure than I thought’. She laughed and reached out to grab my hand. 

But she brushed the side of one of those damned plants Doc. We were almost out and she touched one.”

His voice grew somber and Bones saw tears fill his eyes.

“It grabbed at her. I tried to get to her but it was already too late. One of the spikes went right through her heart. 

I’ve never seen so much blood before.

She died quickly, smile on her face and everything.”

He reached up to wipe at his eyes, hand shaking.

“That’s where I want to be buried. By them plants. Not right on top of them, outside the ring is fine. I just want to be close to her. Can you do that for me Doc?”

Bones had held his breath through the story and let it out in one long huff. 

“Yeah Felix I can do that. But don’t think I won’t try my damndest to keep you alive, you hear me?”

Felix nodded and closed his eyes, hand releasing Bones’. He dug through his medical bag and pulled out a morphine hypo. 

“Just gonna let you rest alright?”

Felix responded by turning his neck so Bones could hypo him. 

When he had emptied the morphine into his system Bones got up and left the tent, walking swiftly back to his own. He pulled out his PADD and hit the call button.

Jim answered on the first ring.

He didn’t say anything. He just placed the PADD on the ground and wept into his hands, Jim’s face looking out at him from the screen.

Jim didn’t say anything, just let him work the tears out of his system. When he was finally able to pick up the PADD again, Jim smiled softly at him. 

“He’s gone.” He didn’t need a test to tell him. Felix had made it clear that he was moving on. 

Jim nodded and placed a hand over his heart.

This was what Bones loved about Jim. He didn’t give any condolences to him because he knew they wouldn’t help. He knew that Bones just needed to get everything out, needed   
someone to listen.

“Talked about where he wanted to be placed. Told me about his life. Said he wanted to be buried by the place where his girl died. By those damned plants Jim. They took her from   
him. It was so long ago though and he still loves her. I don’t think I could live if-”

He stopped when he felt the lump reforming in his throat. 

“Me too Bones.”

Jim let his hand fall from his chest, running a hand through his hair.

“You should try and rest. We’ll be there in a few hours now.”

Bones nodded and wiped at his eyes again.

“Yeah I just gotta bury him first. Least I can do you know?”

“Yeah I know Bones.”


	20. Funeral for Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hole was deeper than it needed to be at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter because I am posting the next one literally .1701 seconds after this.
> 
> Enjoy!

BONES

 

The hole was deeper than it needed to be at this point. He had been shoveling ever since he had gotten off the call with Jim. 

The work was tiresome and made it easy for him to forget that he had just watched another person die because he couldn’t save them. He threw the shovel to the side and   
climbed out of the whole.

Hector sat at the edge next to Felix’s body wrapped in a white cloth. 

“Is it finished?

Bones nodded and pulled his legs to his chest, head falling in between his knees. He tried to control his ragged breathing by using the same technique he had taught Jim all those   
years ago in the Academy. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

Hector stood up and picked up the small body of Felix. He jumped down into the hole with a soft thud and Bones watched him gently place Felix on the ground. He climbed out of   
the hole and picked up the shovel.

“Wait.”

Bone stood up and picked up a handful of sand.

“I didn’t know you well but you shared your life story with me at the end. I hope you sleep well Felix and I hope you know that your story won’t be forgotten.” He dropped the   
handful into the hole and stepped back, letting Hector start shoveling sand back into the pit.

When he had finished they both sat on the ground, looking out over the hills. They sat in compatible silence for a while.

Just as Bones was about to suggest they head back a small cry reached them from the distance.

They exchanged a quick look before getting up and bolting up the side of the hill.

What they saw made Bones’ blood run cold.

The entire camp was being overrun by a wave of people in black uniforms. He made to run toward the camp but Hector’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“Into the field.” He nodded to his left.

“Damn it man what about the rest of them?!”

His PADD beeped.

“Spock?”

“Doctor you must not come back to the camp we are under an attack. Seek shelter in the fields. I shall follow shortly with who I am capable of bringing.”

“Spock-“

“I must hang up now.”

“Spock!”

The screen was black.

“Damn it! Fine run! Go!”

They bolted towards the field. The screams from the camp chasing their footsteps.


	21. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise reached Tarsus IV exactly when Sulu predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments!
> 
> I don't want to spoil anything about this chapter in the notes so here....
> 
> *hands you tissues*
> 
> Enjoy?

The Enterprise reached Tarsus IV exactly when Sulu predicted. Jim didn’t think he could ever be happy to see the surface of the planet again but damn he was practically jumping up and down.

“Joanna! Go to the rec rooms and start setting up spots okay? We have a few more people coming back with us.”

She nodded and flew out of the bridge. Uhura came up to stand next to Jim as they entered the atmosphere of the planet.

“Put her down easy Mr. Sulu.”

“Yes sir.”

A loud cackling came over their speakers. 

“Spock to bridge.”

Everyone stilled and looked over at Jim. He ran over to the transmitter and slammed his hand on the button.

“Kirk to Spock.”

“Captain it is unadvisable to land at the present time. We are under attack from the city marshals. They found the camp.”

Silence followed as everyone on the bridge stared down at the surface of the planet through the window. They were close enough to the ground to see the surface.

The camp was in chaos, shots being fired in different directions.

“Spock we need you to get as many of you as you can in a group so Scotty can beam you up.”

“Affirmative.”

Jim pulled out his PADD.

“Scotty! Get ready for a whole lot of shit.”

“Aye. I can handle it. Send the little Russian to see me.”

Jim nodded to Chekov who took off out of the room. He looked back down at his PADD and called Bones.

He didn’t answer.

Jim tried again.

He didn’t answer.

“Fuck!”

The elevator door opened and they all turned to see Spock come onto the bridge. Uhura ran to him and they stared at each other for a moment, linking hands. Spock looked over   
at Jim.

“We have successfully gotten all of the refugees on board that were still alive including Liana.”

“What about Bones?”

“He is taking shelter with Officer Hector in the field.”

Jim gripped the panel hard and whirled to look at Sulu.

“Get us over there.”

“Yes Captain.”

Sulu moved the ship over to the field on their left.

“Get us closer to the ground.”

He did.

Jim’s PADD buzzed.

“BONES?”

“Jim you gotta beam me up right now. I lost Hector somewhere in the field. I’m alone. I don’t have my phaser on me.”

“Okay alright just calm down I’ll get you out. I have to hang up though, put your PADD on video and I’ll pull it up on the screen.”

He pressed end and then automatically dialed Scotty.

“Scotty can you get a lock on Bones?”

“Aye Jim I have him on screen now.”

“Beam him up.”

He looked up at the holo screen and saw Bones’ gruff face. He was frowning and as he moved quickly under huge green branches.

“Are those?”

“Yes Captain. Those are the spikes.” Spock moved up next to stand next to him. 

“Jim it wasn’t Leonard I beamed up. Says his name’s Hector.”

Jim’s eyes widened in horror as he looked down at his PADD, away from the screen.

“Increase the range.”

“Okay. It’s going to take a minute.”

“We don’t have a minute!”

“I can’t help it!”

Jim growled in frustration and looked back up at the screen.

His stomach hit the floor.

Bones hit one of the spikes on his left side as he pushed his way through to the outer edge of the field.

Time seemed to stop. 

Jim watched as the plant grabbed Bones by the arm and pulled him back to it.

Two seconds later Jim was running, PADD in hand.

“Scotty get me the fuck off this ship!”

“Captain I can’t do that. I’m still widening the scan and you don’t have any of the equipment on!”

“I’m on my way to it. As soon as I finish you energize me the fuck down onto that planet and that s a god damned order!”

“Yes sir.”

Jim ran down two hallways and grabbed at one of the suits on the wall. He pulled it on and sent a message to Scotty. It took him five seconds to respond. White light encased Jim   
and then his feet hit solid ground. 

A small cry came from his right and he ran. 

Bones was encased by the plant. Thorns dug into his arms, legs, and torso. He grimaced as he squirmed to get out. The plant seemed to tighten its grip on him when he moved.   
Jim moved forward and looked into Bones’ eyes. There was panic there and some relief too at the sight of Jim. 

“Jim you better get me the hell out of here.” He winced. Jim glanced down and blanched. A particularly large thorn had stuck itself into Bones’ abdomen above his kidney. Bones   
saw him look and sighed.

“I’ll be fine Jim just get me out. No wait. Cut the plant down. It’s going to have to come with us.”

“Bones…” Jim wanted to cry.

Bones looked into those blue eyes and knew that Jim knew. He could see him remembering Lola. It would take a miracle to get him off of this planet alive. 

“Jim listen to me. Look at me!” Jim looked back into his eyes and took a deep breath. “I need you to cut the plant’s stalk okay? Carefully though.” Jim nodded and moved to the base   
of the plant. It was as thick as a tree around and had thorns sticking out of it at every angle. Jim pulled out his pocket knife and began to saw through the soft layers of the plant. 

It was hard work that left him dripping in sweat. He touched Bones’ calf to make him move over. The response was lagged for so long that Jim stood up and looked at Bones. His   
face was pale. Blood was steadily oozing out of his wounds. His eyes were heavy lidded and foggy. Jim slapped his cheek.

“Bones. BONES! Hey focus okay? I need you to focus on staying awake. You need to move your leg a little so I can finish cutting the stock down. Can you do that for me?”

Bones nodded and shifted his leg forward. Jim bent down and hurriedly cut the rest of the stock. Bones sagged forward and Jim had to hurry to catch him before he pushed the   
spikes further into his skin. 

Jim laid him down and fluttered his hands over his body, unsure of what to do. “Bones you gotta help me out. I can’t- I don’t know what to do!” Bones huffed and closed his eyes.

“You gotta cut the vine off but leave in the spikes okay? Just do that first.” 

Jim set to work cutting the vine off. It took less time than the stock had and five minutes later Bones was untangled. 

“Okay now what?”

“We need to get back to the ship. Great job kid.” 

Jim commed to the Enterprise and they were on board in seconds. 

“Okay Bones I need you to stay with me do you understand? As your Captain I forbid you from sleeping or dying. Do you understand?” Bones nodded slowly and gestured painfully   
to the hover bed that had appeared next to them. Jim picked Bones up gently and placed him on the bed. He grabbed the PADD hanging of the end and pressed a button to make   
the hover bed follow him. He ran down the hallway with a medical team in his stead. He read through the PADD and tried to understand the instructions typed on the screen. They   
were vague and used a bunch of medical terms that made Jim growl out loud.

“Can’t these damned things ever just say what they need to say? BONES!” He wheeled around and continued to jog backwards to the med bay. “What the fuck am I supposed to do?   
How do I stop the bleeding Bones. You need a transfusion I’m sure of it but I need to patch up the wholes first and take out the thorns. Skin grafts take too long. Wait! Didn’t they   
invent that spray-on-scab recently? Helps heal the skin and seal it too? YES! I remember now! Okay so I spray the stuff then I get you to have a blood transfusion.” He turned back   
around and stopped at the entrance to med bay. The team hustled Bones into the room as Jim scanned the crew roster to find a match for his blood type. 

The amount of humans on the ship was much smaller than the amount of aliens. He got rid of those possibilities and scanned the human members of the crew. Three people were   
a match. Joanna, Nyota, and himself. He smiled and sent a message to the other two for them to “please save Bones.”  
He walked into MedBay with a huge smile on his face. He called for the spray-on-scab and rushed over to the corner Bones was in. 

Bones was white. He looked horrible. His eyes were sunken in to his skull. His skin hung loosely to his bones. Jim placed a hand on his forehead and his eyes widened at the   
coldness. Bones set his eyes on Jim and held blue with his brown. “Jim….” Talking was a struggle for him at this point. His chest inflated heavily after every few words. Jim glanced   
around anxiously for the spray he had called for. “Jim….can you do…….me….. a favor?

“Course Bones. You know that.”

“Can you…..look…..after my…..darlin’?”

Jim let his eyes lock with Bones’. Fire burned into his eyes and he hoped Bones would feel it to his soul.

“Leonard McCoy you are not going to have to worry about that. Do you understand? I won’t let you worry about that.”

“Kay Jim……another thing….what’s it like?........to die?” 

Jim didn’t let Bones see the horrified expression on his face. He looked at the bottom of the bed and saw that the spray had been placed gently on the table. He looked back at   
Bones when his features were under control.

“It’s like space Bones. It’s cold and dark and it’s just you and your own thoughts. It doesn’t happen peaceful like they say it does. A fear grips you. It makes you panic. You fight   
against the blackness and the loneliness because you don’t want it to happen. Then suddenly you feel very light and everything just sort of fades off. Then you’re gone.” Jim’s   
voice broke at the end and he pulled away to find a pair of gloves to pull out the spines.

Bones watched him. He watched as Jim put on his brave face and composed himself, detaching from the procedure. Bones did it every day. He was proud. Jim washed his hands in   
the sink next to the bed, pulled on gloves, and found the instrument to extract the spines. Though he could have gotten one of the other meds to do this he felt the need to fight   
for Bones. He had to do it.

Bones didn’t let out a single noise as the spines were taken out of his skin. They were instantaneously sprayed with the can in Jim’s hand and he felt an itch persist in the area. He   
assumed it was the scab. He smiled when Jim reached the one next to his collarbone. He wanted to comfort Jim. He didn’t like the look on his face. 

Jim finished the spray and disposed of the trash. He handed a spike to one of the meds and washed his hands. The sound of the doors brought a sigh from him.

“Dad?” Joanna rushed up to her father’s side and knelt next to the bed. Jim moved away slightly, reluctant to go but unable to tell if he was wanted. 

“Hey baby girl……..come to…. See your……..old man?”

“Dad what the hell happened down there? I’m with Scotty and all of a sudden he says that he has to beam Uncl- Captain down and then… Dad?”

Bones smiled at her and let his gaze shift to Jim. He stood with his arms folded and staring down at Bones with a face of utter pain. Bones looked back at his daughter.

“He……….saved my………sorry ass out….there. Hey kiddo……I just….want…..you to know……I love you darlin’….” He sighed heavily and looked back at Jim eyes locking with his. 

“Know….that okay…..i love you….” He meant it. Every fiber left in his body meant it to these two people surrounding him. He saw tears run down Jim’s face.

Joanna stood up and looked around for Christine.

“Christine! We need to do the transfusion right now.” She moved away to help set up the stations. Jim moved forward and sank to his knees next to the bed.

“Bones. Don’t leave me. Don’t drive off the cliff. Please.”

Bones looked at him and studied his face. Jim was the picture of a broken man. His hair was all over the place, his face had streaks of tears and his nose was red. His blue eyes   
searched Bones’ brown ones. He was beautiful. Bones smiled at him.

The heart monitor went flat.


	22. Reunion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took Jim two seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I kind of broke myself last chapter and was reduced to tears at the end.  
> I hope you aren't too upset with me!
> 
> I get the feeling that a lot of people think the story was over last chapter but seriously it isn't.   
> obviously.
> 
> as always please Enjoy

It took Jim two seconds. 

Two seconds before he screamed. 

Two seconds before he stood up and started pounding on Bones’ chest. Two seconds before anyone registered his panic. Two seconds when his whole world collapsed.

Four seconds later Jim had a syringe being stabbed into his arm and another being stabbed into Bones’. Direct transfer. Blood left his arm as he pumped Bones’ heart and flooded   
the compartment attached to Bones’ line. 

“Come on Bones. Damnit come on.” He continued to pump his heart. Joanna hooked herself up on the other side and Uhura joined her. Blood poured into Bones’ veins. Christine   
ran up next to Jim and started to help with the CPR. 

They waited as Bones took in their blood. It was agonizing. Christine removed Jim’s line first and then moved on to Joanna and Uhura when the necessary amount was extracted.   
Jim kept right on pumping on Bones’ chest. His arms ached and his hands started to cramp. He stopped to blow air into his lungs. 

“Christine?”

“Captain?”

“Did you call this in yet?”

“No Captain.”

“Good.”

Three minutes later a blip came on the heart monitor. Jim scowled at it. It started to register a continuous heart beat. He stopped his hands and glared at it, daring it to stop again. 

It didn’t. A steady heart beat displayed on the monitor. 

Jim sank onto the floor with his head in his hands. He was exhausted. He did the only thing he could possibly do. He cried. It wasn’t a soft and subtle cry. No, he pressed his head into the cold floor and sobbed. Hugging his middle he let his worry and relief flow through his tears. Someone came over and wrapped him in a blanket. He cried harder at the feel of its weight. 

After some time he stood up and sank into the chair next to the biobed. He focused his attention on Bones’ chest. Joanna came to sit next to him and he scooted over to let her sit.   
She let her head fall onto his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Thank you Uncle Jim.” 

He kissed her forehead and held back more tears. She fell asleep in his arms. 

It took three hours for Bones to wake up, 

Jim was still sitting with Joanna in his lap. Spock had taken over as acting Captain until Jim was ready. No one bothered them in their little bubble. Jim refused to fall asleep. Instead   
he thought of all the things he should have said to Bones before today. He thought of all the things he could say to him when he woke up. He pictured Joanna hugging her father   
with Jim holding her hand. He pictured them all getting dinner. 

He pictured his family.

When Bones groaned Jim was out of the chair in record time. Joanna let out a small gasp as she fell into the couch further. Jim grabbed a scanner and started checking on Bones. 

He didn’t look him in the eye. 

Bones looked up at him and sighed.

“Oh, don't be so melodramatic. You were barely dead.” 

Bones chuckled softly at the echo of his words from so long ago.

“Christine? Please let the Bridge know that our CMO is back.”

“Yes Captain.”

 

“Dad?” Joanna sat up and looked over at Bones. Jim moved back and let them have their moment. He pulled the curtain closed and let his shoulders slump. It had been the longest   
day.

He moved away from the curtain and slumped in the chair next to Bones’ office. Joanna’s voice reached him from across the room.

“I was so scared Dad. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t- I couldn’t save you!” Jim heard a small sob escape from her lips. He squirmed in his chair.

“Ah darlin’-“

“NO! No Dad you don’t understand. You should have- you shouldn’t have-“ and then he heard her crying. Her broken gasps reached Jim’s ears and he couldn’t help it. He got up   
and pulled back the curtain. 

Joanna was curled into her father’s side, his arms circling her and pulling her to his side. Bones stroked her hair and tried to calm her. Jim felt tears fill his eyes and he placed a hand on Joanna’s back.

“Please don’t cry.” He whispered it so softly he didn’t think she would hear. She looked up at him and he was taken aback by the glare she gave him. 

“YOU!” She shot out of the bed and got in his face. Jim backed up a little by the sudden outburst. 

“Darlin’”

“NO DAD. YOU – BOTH OF YOU- ARE SO STUPID. HE DIED UNCLE JIM. DIED.”

“JOANNA! Don’t yell at Jim. He saved my life goddamnit!”

“I WILL YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT TO! UGH I DON’T UNDERSTAND YOU GUYS. JESUS! AREN’T YOU EVEN GOING TO- I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU HAVEN’T- GOD I AM SO DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT”

She stormed away. Jim watched her leave with a horrified look. He had never had such hostility directed at him from her. He looked back at Bones and felt his teeth snap together.

“And what the hell do you find so damned funny?” 

Bones chuckled and sat up in the bed. 

“Jim she’s right. We’re idiots.”

“I don’t think that’s it.”

“Yeah kid I know. Look just let her cool off. She was expecting something that –ah- didn’t happen.”

Jim looked at him skeptically. “Bones?”

“Drop it Jim. Now help me out of this bed and get me to my room. I ain’t sick.”

“No.”

“Jim.”

“I’m not moving you to your rooms.”

Bones glared at him and gritted his teeth.

“Fine then take me to yours. You can watch me there.”

Jim frowned but helped him up. They looked around MedBay and saw that they were alone. Jim hurried them out to the hallway and to the Senior Staff quarters. It took them a little   
bit longer than normal but they reached his rooms without running into anyone. Jim punched in the code and lead Bones into the living room. 

“Sit your ass down.”

Bones obeyed and flopped on the couch. Jim got two glasses of water and handed one to him. Bones gulped it down quickly and then surveyed Jim. He looked tired and somewhat   
tense. Bones sighed quietly and pulled out the PADD next to him. 

He typed up a do not disturb sign that he sent to the door and put down the PADD.

“Alright Jim. We need to talk.”

Jim nodded and stared down at his glass. He didn’t want to talk about the almost-losing-Bones day he had had.

“Jim? Alright I’ll go first then.” Jim looked up at him and leaned back. 

“Do you remember when you woke up from your….you know? Do you remember what I looked like? You asked me later how I felt and I told you most of the truth. I told you that it   
was numbing. You don’t expect to see your best friend’s body in a bag in front of you. I shrugged it off though and you let it drop. You didn’t pester me because we both knew it   
was too painful.

What I didn’t tell you is what I felt while you were in the coma. What it felt like to wait for you.” He let out a big sigh and dropped his gaze to his clasped hands. Emotions be   
damned.

“I felt like the world had stopped spinning. I didn’t eat. I didn’t sleep until I found the serum. I worried constantly. I didn’t even leave the room except to give the crew some privacy   
when they came to visit you. Jim it was like I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t think I could be okay if you weren’t. Every blip of the heart monitor made me anxious. I half expected it to   
stop again, taking you away from me.   
All that time I sat next to you I thought about what I would say to you when you woke up. I didn’t want some mushy gushy shit, that isn’t who I am. Of course I went for the   
sarcastic remark.”

He frowned then and looked down at his hands.

“You know it ate away at me for weeks after you came back why you didn’t call me down to the warp core. You called Spock. Don’t get me wrong I understand why you called him- but why didn’t you call me too? I’m your best friend Jim. You’re my family up here and you didn’t even let me say goodbye to you.

Then I thought maybe it was because you didn’t know what to say to me. I let that be the reality I lived in.”

Jim inhaled sharply and Bones glanced up at him. His face was pained and he looked ready to melt into the chair. Bones rolled his eyes and held out his hands for Jim to say something.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t know what to say Bones. I didn’t want you to see me that way. I was terrified. I wasn’t ready to die. I wasn’t ready to give up yet but I could feel it. I could feel   
that I wasn’t going to make it out on some miracle this time. I didn’t want to leave you alone up here in the black.

Not the crew Bones. You. 

You were-are- my everything. I didn’t want you to see me scared and dying. It would have driven you mad to see it happen in front of your eyes and be able to do nothing. You   
know it would. 

I was too scared to do anything. I let Spock know everything I felt before I died, hoping he could help to explain it to you but I never go to finish. I-“ he choked a little and ran his   
hand through his hair. 

Bones wanted nothing better than to grab that hand and hold on to it forever. 

“Bones I know I made the right choice now. Seeing you die. You were looking right at me.”

He shot out of the chair and Bones leaned away from the hostile expression he had on. Jim chucked his glass against the wall, shards flying in different directions.

“YOU WERE LOOKING RIGHT AT ME BONES. DO YOU KNOW HOW UNFAIR THAT IS? YOU LOOKED ME IN THE EYES AND I WATCHED YOU DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I WATCHED YOU   
LEAVE ME AND YOU PROMISED YOU NEVER WOULD. YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME. YOU DROVE HEAD-FIRST OFF THAT CLIFF.” It felt so good to let out the tension he had had for so   
long. All he wanted to do was destroy the closest thing in his reach. He looked around but refrained from grabbing the lamp when he saw the murderous look he was getting   
from Bones.

“How fucking dare you Jim. HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SAY THAT AFTER WHAT I WENT THROUGH. DO YOU REMEMBER JIM? DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN YOU DIED? HMM? KAHN? ANY   
OF THIS RINGING ANY BELLS IN THAT FUCKING HEAD? I LITERALLY JUST TALKED ABOUT IT. I STAYED UP FOR DAYS WAITING FOR YOU. I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE IF YOU DIDN’T WAKE   
UP AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME OFF ABOUT THIS. FUCK YOU JIM. NO.” He was up and in Jim’s face at this point. 

“EXCUSE ME? AT LEAST I HAD THE DECENCY TO DIE AWAY FROM YOU. YOU. LOOKED. ME. IN. THE. EYES.”

“DON’T TRY AND TURN THIS AROUND ON ME. EVERY TIME WE GO SOMEWHERE I HAVE TO WONDER IF THIS’LL BE THE TIME. IF THIS TIME YOUR ENDLESS LUCK WILL FINALLY RUN DRY.”

“THAT DOESN’T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DIE ON ME BONES!”

“IT’S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE DAMN IT.”

“I KNOW THAT. I’M NOT STUPID.”

“THEN WHAT’S GOT THE POLE SHOVED UP YOUR ASS?”

“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD AND YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE TO ME!” 

They both stood stock still and panting. They had never had a fight like this before. An occasional squabble sure, but a full blown screaming match just wasn’t their style. It took a   
few minutes for Jim to register Bones’ tears and the way his shoulders slumped forward slightly. He was crying.

Jim wrapped his arms around Bones’ shaking frame and held him. The anger left as swiftly as it had come and Jim led them over to the couch. He rubbed small circles into Bones’   
back and reassured him with small presses of his lips into his dark hair. 

Eventually Bones stopped shaking and relaxed into Jim’s side.

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“You love me?”

Jim sighed heavily and ran a tired hand over his face.

“Yeah. Didn’t really want to say it like that though. Not very endearing.”

Bones chuckled tiredly and reached out to entwine his fingers with Jim’s

“Love you too. Kind of obvious I guess.”

Jim brought their joined hands up to his face and held the back of Bones’ against his cheek.

“What now?”

“Now we take a really long nap.”

Jim smiled and pulled the foot rest over while Bones grabbed the flannel blanket from the back of the couch, throwing it gently over them. Jim settled them into a more   
comfortable position, Bones head in his lap and a pillow under his own head.

He ran his hand through Bones’ hair softly and started to sing.

“Carry on my wayward son, There’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don’t you cry no more.”

Bones started to softly hum along with him. 

He fell asleep with the feel of Bones’ hair lingering on his touch.


	23. Right as Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones groaned quietly as he opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for your amazing feedback! 
> 
> Angst is over and done with so enjoy some fluff!
> 
> As always Enjoy!!

Bones groaned quietly as he opened his eyes. He felt like a truck had run over him at a minimum of ten times. He sat up and stretched out his back, sighing as it cracked. A soft rustling behind him made him jump and he turned around quickly.

Jim stared sleepily at him.

“Wha’s goin’ on?” He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Bones felt his heart flutter at the sight of a sleepy Jim Kirk. He shifted so they were sitting next to each other,   
thighs touching. He clasped his hands in his lap and glanced over at Jim. 

A small smile was on his features making him look younger. He eyes were shining brilliantly in the darkened room. He looked over at Bones.

“So….”

 

“So…”

They looked at each other, studying the other’s face. Jim sighed and let his hand snake over to take one of Bones’. 

“Are we going to be all awkward now or?”

Bones huffed but pulled Jim closer into a hug. 

“We aren’t going to be awkward now I promise.”

“Good because if we were going to be I think I might just go run off the edge of the ships haul.”

“Not funny Jim.”

“It was kind of funny.”

“No.”

“Come on it so was.”

“You’re such an infant.” But he smiled down at the blue eyes staring up at him. He saw the crinkling of skin around them as Jim smiled. 

“You love me anyway Bones.”

“Yeah I guess I do.”

“Think you can live with it?” Jim teased him as he sat up straight again.

“Oh I can most certainly live with it.”

The answering smile Jim gave him was blinding. It made Bones’ heart swell in his chest at the sight. Jim pulled him in close and softly pressed his lips to Bones’. 

Their first kiss. It wasn’t hard like Bones had always imagined it would be. It was soft and questioning, wanting to know how far they could take it. Bones opened his mouth and   
felt the hitch in Jim’s breathing as he responded immediately, tongue slipping into Bones’ mouth. It was a sensation that sent Bones’ breathing into overdrive. He let his hand slide   
up into that blonde hair and grasp at the short strands, keeping their heads glued together. His other hand remained tightly grasped in Jim’s. He bit softly down on Jim’s lower lip   
and felt the soft groan Jim let out. 

His senses went into overdrive as Jim pushed him back onto the couch and laid down flush on top of him. He broke away and gasped for air. Jim pressed his forehead into Bones’   
chest and tried to regain some form of composure instead of the lust filled expression he was sure to be wearing. 

“Fuck Bones.”

Bones chuckled breathlessly.

“Maybe not yet kid. How about we go on a first date before that happens?”

Jim looked up at him, chin resting on his chest, eyes shining brightly.

“Seriously? You want to go on a date?”

“Well yeah. That’s typically how this is done. First date, second date, third date, then maybe some sex…”

“What!? I have to wait three dates before- we already told each other we loved each other!”

Bones rolled his eyes and slapped Jim’s cheek lightly.

“I don’t put out easy darlin’.”

Something sparked in Jim’s eyes and Bones had a moment of fear at the animalistic nature of the look.

“Have it your way Bones. I think you should get showered though. I’ll grab you some clothes.”

With that he pushed off of Bones. He had the satisfaction at least of watching Jim try to adjust himself into a more comfortable state before marching out of the door and across   
the hall to Bones’ quarters.

Bones got up and walked over to the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes as he did so. He turned the water on to the temperature he wanted and sighed as he stepped into real   
flowing water. 

He heard Jim come back into the rooms and listened to him bustle about in the living area. The sound soothed Bones in ways he never thought he needed. 

He picked up the shampoo bottle and started lathering it into his hair. Rinsing it out quickly, he picked up the conditioner and applied that. Next he picked up the bottle of body   
wash and stared down at the label.

“So that’s how the bastard does it.” He smiled to himself as he uncapped the ocean scented wash and lathered it over his body.

He finished rinsing and then shut off the water, his muscles already more relaxed from the heat of the shower. He stepped out and grabbed the towel that hung on the rack,   
wrapping it around his waist. 

Bones walked out of the bathroom and took two steps into the living area before stopping short. On the coffee table a large array of food had been set out. Pancakes with maple   
syrup, eggs and bacon, French toast, grits, oatmeal, cereal, orange juice, and sweet tea all sat taunting him on the table. Jim walked up to him and placed a few articles of clothing   
in his hands.

“Get dressed so we can have our first date Bones.”

Bones nodded and pulled on the shirt at the top of the pile. He didn’t even hesitate in dropping his towel right there before pulling on the boxers and pants Jim had provided. 

Jim’s eyes widened a little at the sight of a very-naked-Bones but he kept his hands to himself. He walked over to the couch and patted the seat next to him.

“You coming?”

Bones grinned at him and shuffled over to the spot Jim had indicated.

They each picked up a plate and pulled out the food they wanted. Jim took a huge bite of pancake and smiled over at Bones, maple syrup covering his mouth. Bone licked his lips   
as he leaned over to give a quick kiss to Jim’s lips. He felt Jim smile into the kiss and he did the same. When he pulled away his mouth was sticky too.

They ate quickly and when all of the food was gone they each took huge gulps of their respective drinks.

“How is it possible that we ate all that?” Bones patted his stomach as he sank into the couch further. Jim smiled and tucked his feet up, leaning against Bones. Wrapping an arm   
around Jim, Bones placed a quick kiss to the top of his head, marveling in the fact that he could do so.

“Well neither of us has been eating all that well lately. Besides it’s good for the stamina.”

Bones could practically see the eyebrow wiggle and smirk accompanying that statement. He slapped the back of Jim’s head lightly.

“That was one date Jim. You have two more to go.”

Jim sat up and looked at him with mock horror.

“Well then. I feel offended Leonard.”

“Shut up Jim.” He rolled his eyes and pulled Jim back to his chest.

“And don’t ever call me Leonard. It sounds wrong on you.”

Jim chuckled but reached up to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

“’Course Bones. Can’t believe I actually get to do this.”

“What?”

Jim lunged up and kissed him on the mouth, more insistent than the first time. Bones let himself be pushed down onto the couch, one hand on his hip and another in his hair. He   
reacted just as forcefully to Jim’s onslaught, one of his hands snaking onto Jim’s back and grabbing fistfuls o gold fabric, the other coiling itself into his hair. 

A chime at the door made the break apart.

“Who in the fuckin’ fuck?!” He grumbled into Jim’s shoulder. Jim smirked and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth before standing up and going off to the door. 

“Oh! Uh hey Jo. What’s up?”

“Have you seen dad? He wasn’t in his rooms and I doubt he was in-“ She stopped as the scene behind Jim met her eyes. Bones pushed himself into a sitting position and ran a   
hand through his hair.

“Uh mornin’ Jo.”

Suddenly Joanna was in the room and the expression on her face could only be described as a shit eating grin.

“Oh my gods. IT TOTALLY HAPPENED DIDN’T IT!?”

Jim hastily shut the door and came over to Joanna, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“That depends on what you’re talking about Jo.”

She turned to look at him.

“You two finally got it together!’ She clasped her hands together and gave a little hop.

Suddenly she stopped and really surveyed the scene. 

“Wait did you guys, like, spend the night together?”

They exchanged a quick glance but it was all she needed to know.

“OOooooookay I am so out of here! Um I guess I’ll see you later.” She made her way to the door and it slid open for her.

“Or maybe I won’t!” 

Then she was gone and it was just Jim and Bones again. The exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter. Bones got up and walked over to Jim, wrapping his arms around his slender waist and pulling him close.

“So should we go face the rest of the crew, who by now have been alerted to our relationship or do we stay here and give them something to gossip about?” Jim asked Bones   
quietly.

Bones looked into those impossibly blue eyes and smiled softly.

“How about we make a dramatic appearance at the start of gamma shift?”

Jim ran his hands down to Bones’ lower back and pulled him a little closer.

“I like that plan. We can watch a holo now and eat lunch. That can be date two.”

 

“Oh and what would be date three?”

“Dinner in the mess with the rest of the crew so they don’t think we died in here. Then we can come back here and sleep in a proper bed this time.”

Bones smiled and placed a small kiss on Jim’s lips, still thrilled by the ability to do it whenever he wanted now.

“I think that sounds right as rain.”


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Joanna McCoy. Field: Command Track. Station: Aboard the U.S.S Enterprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here is the conclusion to Heart of Stone.
> 
> I felt it was time to let Jim and Bones go on their way. We know their relationship works so why question it.
> 
> I want to extend thanks to all of you who read this. Without you this story would never have taken off in the way it did. Thank you for your kind comments and your ability to plow through the angst.
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Live long and Prosper friends.  
> ******************************************

“Joanna McCoy. Field: Command Track. Station: Aboard the U.S.S Enterprise.”

Everyone applauded as Joanna walked across the stage and was handed her diploma. Bones choked up at the sight of her shaking hands with the Commandeer, smiling from ear  
to ear. Jim leaned over and took his hand. He looked over and saw tears glistening in Jim’s eyes, threatening to run down his face if he smiled any brighter.

“She’s coming home Bones. Can you believe it?”

Bones smiled at him and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

It was two years after Tarsus IV. They had reached Earth as quickly at the warp core would let them. When they landed everyone took a two month shore leave, letting the other  
federation ships take over for a while as upgrades were made to Enterprise. 

Joanna had returned to classes along with the other Ensigns.

Jim and Bones had barely left the apartment for two weeks.

 

They had sat around and talked. Talked about the future, talked about their past. Just sat and talked. It had been a bonding experience that Bones was sure he conjure up every  
detail about. 

They hadn’t only talked of course.

When Jim and Bones had finally gotten their three-date rule over with it had been easier than he imagined, letting go of everything and just be with Jim. It was like they were always supposed to be together.

Jim pulled away and smiled brightly at him before turning to look back at the stage for the remainder of the graduation. 

He still took Bones’ breath away. They way his hair shone in the sun. The freckles on his nose that you could only see when you were really close. The way his body seemed to  
polarize itself with his. The way he looked at him when he just woke up. The way he smiled that lopsided grin when Bones grumbled at him. And his eyes. Always his eyes shone  
when he looked at him, dancing over his body before finally locking with his, sending a silent message of love and trust and want.

They had been together for almost two years and it still made Bones’ heart jump when he walked in a room.

They were always connected in some way. Hands touching, legs touching, eyes locking. It was their reassurance that the other was still there, still alive. 

It worked. It was easier than breathing with Jim and Bones loved it.

 

When the ceremony ended they stood up with everyone else and applauded as the class threw their caps in the air. They wouldn’t need them now anyway; they were all getting to  
change into their uniforms now anyway. 

Jim grabbed Bones’ hand and dragged him over to where Joanna stood waiting for them. Jim gave her a big hug and muttered something in her ear that made her laugh and  
squeeze him back before coming over to Bones.

He wrapped her up in his arms.

“So proud of you Jo.”

He felt her smile against his chest. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Love you too dad.”

She pulled back to smile at him.

“So what are we doing now?” She asked as she looped one arm through Bones’ and the other through Jim’s, linking them together.

Jim glanced over at Bones, who nodded as they began to walk over to the large party of Enterprise crew waiting in the back.

“We’re taking you out to celebrate.” He said and then released her to the waiting crowd. 

Bones watched as she hugged Uhura and then, to everyone’s surprise, Spock. He took it in good grace but the slightly green tinge to his skin threw Jim into such a fit of laughter  
that he had to step back to compose himself.

“You’re such an infant Jim.”

Jim stepped back up to him, wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes, and wrapping his arms around Bones’ waist. Bones settled back against him, automatically aligning  
himself with the gravity that was Jim Kirk.

“You wouldn’t love me any other way Bones.”

“Damn right. Imagine if I had an actual mature partner? Lord give me strength.”

“I feel like that was sarcasm Bones.”

“Glad to see you still know what that is Jim. I was getting worried.”

“Just for that I’m not putting out tonight!”

Bones whirled around and encircled Jim by the waist.

“Let’s not be hasty here darlin’. Think I can change your mind.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm.”

He pulled Jim into a kiss. It was soft and playful, nothing enticing; they were in public after all.

“AHEM. Could you guys do that later? I’m sure there will be ample opportunity since I’m spending the night at Cassidy’s.”

They pulled away, flushing slightly.

“Wait when did you make those plans?! I thought we were having a huge Enterprise slumber party?” Jim looked around at the rest of the group. Chekov and Sulu were busy  
muttering to each other, holding hands and standing too close together for anyone else to hear their conversation. Uhura and Spock both looked impassively at him. 

Joanna came up and took his hand.

“Uncle Jim I’m going to be on the same starship as you guys for the next three years. Three. I think it’s okay if we push the slumber party back.”

Everyone, except Spock of course, chuckled lightly. Jim smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

“Fine. Let’s go eat then!”

They all wandered over to their cars, deciding to meet at the restaurant Joanna had picked earlier in the week.

The food was delicious, they laughed the entire time, telling stories that usually centered on Jim being an idiot and Bones telling him so. It was relaxed. Bones pressed his leg  
against Jim’s and chuckled when he could feel it bouncing under the table. He slid his hand onto his knee and tried to still the movement, knowing full well that it wasn’t going to  
work. Jim grabbed his hand with his own and started twiddling with Bones’ fingers.

When it came time to pay Jim grabbed everyone’s receipts so fast that no one knew what had happened until it was too late. Protests were raised but Jim glared them all down into  
submission with what Bones liked to call the I’m-The-Fucking-Captain look. 

They all piled back into their respective cars, saying goodbye until tomorrow’s tactical meeting. Joanna bounced in the back seat as she and Jim talked discussed the things she  
would have to do on her shifts. 

“You’ll most likely be on gamma shift. I’ll try and put you on beta sometimes though. Who knows maybe by the third year you’ll be able to work alpha.”

“Are you going to work alpha?”

“Usually Bones and I both work alpha along with most of the senior crew. Occasionally we’ll work beta too as a double. I don’t even remember the last time we worked gamma. Do  
you remember Bones?”

“It was last year right before we came back. You had some stupid rash you picked up on our last mission and couldn’t walk. I told you to wait until gamma.”

“Oh yeah! That rash sucked. You wouldn’t come near me for a week! It was torture Bones.”

“WOW okay totally didn’t want to know that. You can stop the car I’ll just be getting out. No in fact don’t stop the car. I’ll just jump out. Maybe it will make me forget what I totally  
didn’t want to hear.”

Jim laughed as he turned back around in his seat. Bones smirked as he pulled the car into the garage next to their building. Joanna rushed upstairs to grab her overnight bag. It took her longer than Jim was expecting apparently.

"Where is she?"

Bones glanced nervously at him but decided to stay mute. He would find out soon enough.

When Joanna finally came back down she winked at Bones before finally climbing in the car so they could drive her over to Cassidy’s. She waved to them and then they were back off to their apartment.

Suddenly Bones was nervous.

It wasn’t like he expected anything bad to happen. He knew nothing would, but the anticipation was killing him.

When they got upstairs he was barely able to punch in the code for their apartment. 

“-but I think Scotty actually liked that upgrade. And he should damn it! That took the better part of our-“

Jim stopped talking as he walked into the living room.

On the table was an arrangement of food. Pancakes, eggs and bacon, French toast, orange juice and sweet tea. A holo was waiting on the screen to be played. 

Jim turned around as Bones shut the door.

“What’s all this?”

Bones shrugged and moved forward to encase Jim with his arms. He kissed the tip of his nose before pulling him over to the couch.

“I know we just ate but I wanted to have a date night.”

“It’s not our anniversary Bones.” They only ever had this meal on their anniversary.

“I know but I thought maybe we could celebrate a different thing.”

Jim looked at him, searching his face. Bones took a deep breath and reached into his pocket where the little black box had been patiently waiting to be taken out.

Jim’s eyes widened at the sight and his mouth popped open into a little ‘o’. Bones opened the lid and held out the box to him.

“Would you like to, ah, get married?” He winced at the awkwardness in his voice. 

Jim stared at the rings in the box. Bones wanted to take them back and shove them deep into the cushions of the couch.

Jim looked up at him with a huge grin on his face.

“Which ones mine?”

Bones laughed then and picked out the one on the right.

Jim took it and examined it in the light before handing it back to Bones for him to slide it onto his finger. Jim took the other out of the box and reciprocated the movement on  
Bones’ finger.

He kissed Bones then, deeply and for a long time. When they broke apart Jim rested their foreheads together. Blue eyes shone into his with the strength of the sun, taking Bones’  
already depleted breath away.

“Hey what did it say on the inside of them?”

Bones smiled and pulled Jim a little closer, aligning their bodies naturally.

“It said ‘Don’t drive off the cliff.’”

So they didn’t.

Fin.


End file.
